Warrior Princess
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: “My Father is King of free men.” Alexandria stated calmly as she smirked. “Sparta is a free city, Greece a free country. You’ll find that your men, you’re slaves, will be nothing more then annoying flies in the face of 300 free Spartan men."
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to 300

* * *

Alexandria sighed as she sat on the edge of the river that ran through vast fields that surrounded her home land. Moving her fingers gently across the surface, she watched the tiny ripples appear and disperse, allowing the water to still before she once again disturbed the surface. Being at the age of 20, it was odd that she had not a family to take care of, no sons, no daughters, no husband. Being the daughter of the great King Leonidas tended to help with that area as well, she guessed that most suitors feel extremely intimidated, being that the only men that were willing to even talk to her were her father's favourite soilders.

Men could be such big babies.

Then there were other reasons that she felt _she_ was the reason that no man had ever approached her. Alexandria sighed as she looked down at her reflection in the clear, crystalline waters. Long dark brown hair that curled slightly on the ends once it reached her elbows was the only blessing that she could see her Mother had disposed on her. Her bright green eyes she knew was a gift from her father, as well as the intensity that her green eyes could hold when angered or displeased. Other then that, she looked nothing like either of her parents. Her Mother had a thin, well proportioned body, while hers was cubby and looked slightly awkward. Her Mother's and Father's faces was unblemished while Alexandria's face was freckle filled as well as her arms. She would never be the beauty that her mother was. The only thing her and her parent's shared in common was character. She was strong, much like her Mother and Father both were, and even more so strong headed and prideful. Alexandria was an extremely stubborn woman when she felt things should go a certain way, how things should be a certain way. She was just as persistent as her Father, and both her Father and her shared many the same opinions.

So what was stopping her with socializing with the males of the great city of Sparta, stopping her from being like any of woman of Sparta?

Alexandria stood up, brushing off her clothing as she grabbed a rock from the ground, and forcefully threw it into the river at her reflection, causing it to disperse so she could no longer see it.

It was her features, her hideous features.

She frowned as the water once again stilled, her reflection appearing as distorted as before. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly came from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin as she looked behind her, frowning. He wasn't from around here, that much she could tell as she immediately took in the colour of his darkened skin, which was adorned with many gold dangles and hoops.

"Yes?" Alexandria asked curtly as she continued to frown at the new comer. Something about him put her on edge, something about him made her think that bad news was on the way.

"Where is your city located?" He asked, his accent now breaking through to her thoughts.

"_Persian._" Alexandria thought with disgust as she backed away from him, instantly cursing herself for not bringing a weapon of any kind with her.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked testily as the man seemed to huff with anger.

"You dare speak to a man that way?" He growled as he took a step towards her, and more men began to appear around her, blocking her path out. Alexandria nearly growled in disgust as she saw this, knowing now that he was too cowardly to come on his own, that he needed _servants_ to protect him.

"Persian coward!" Alexandria exclaimed as she continued to step back, only to feel the point of an arrow at her back, and the Persian messenger at her front. She felt a red hot burning sensation running across her face as her head was whipped to the side, the Persian having hit her. Gasping Alexandria was able to steady herself as she glared up at him, a glare that she knew would have made her Father proud and poise that would have made her Mother proud just the same. She spit into his face and was about to launch herself at him when she felt hands around her waist and a dagger slightly cutting into her neck. Feeling the blood run down her neck she ceased to struggle, and smirked as she watched him wipe the spit off of his face in disgust. Stepping forward he slapped the other side of her cheek, causing her to let out a groan of pain as her knees buckled.

"Bind her, and take her with us. We'll follow the river, that should lead us there." The man stated as Alexandria squirmed, trying to get out of her captors grasp, but only felt the dagger at her throat dig in deeper. The servant behind her held onto her tightly as another grabbed her arms, forcefully wrenching them around behind her to tie up and then using a piece of cloth of gag her as they left her feet untied so she could walk. Shoving her along roughly they led her to their horses where she was unceremoniously thrown onto one, in front of another servant. She rolled her eyes as she heard the servant behind her laugh in a lecherous way, and cringed when she felt his one hand on her thigh. Using what leverage she could she threw her head back into his nose.

The pain in the back of her head paled in comparison to hearing the satisfying crunch of her captors now broken nose.

The servant yelled out in pain as he became unbalanced, and fell off his horse. Using this to her advantage, she kicked the sides of the horse, causing it to take off, and leaving the men to try and catch her.

"_I have to find a way to loose them and not lead them to the city!_" Alexandria thought urgently as she fought to remain balanced on the stallion, only daring to glance back once and frowned when she saw that they were not in sight. "_I couldn't have lost them _that_ easily_." She thought worriedly as she glanced forward, back towards her city. "_If they aren't following me, then I guess it might be safe to head home._" She reasoned as she was able to slow the horse down to a steady gallop, still trying her hardest not to fall off of the horse.

* * *

A whole hour later Alexandria had managed to make it back to the front gates of Sparta, tired and trembling as people along the streets gaped at her. Alexandria, in her haze of drowsiness found it difficult to get the horse to stop, as she continued to gallop through near to the centre of the city, until she finally saw three familiar figures in the distance.

"Dilios! Stelios! Astinos!" Alexandria called out weakly through her gag, and she nearly cried in relief when she saw them turn around.

"Princess!" Dilios exclaimed in surprise as he and his fellow comrades ran towards her horse. Astinos and Stelios both grabbed at it's mane to stop it from going any further as Dilios ran over to her side, looking up at her in worry.

"What happened?" Stelios asked in concern, more to himself then to her, as Alexandria wavered dangerously on her horse. Her neck was still bleeding, but some of it had dried up along the path that went down her chest and covered the top fringe of her clothing. Her sides of her face had gone red, with a sure sign of bruising on the way, and she was bound and gagged. Dilios quickly grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him as he braced himself to let her land against his chest and in his arms. He grunted slightly due to the extra weight, but was able to hold her up nonetheless. Alexandria groaned, her muscles burning with the effort of having to remain still and balanced on the horse, while her hands were still bound behind her. Dilios seemed to notice this as he quickly knelt down to ease her to sit against his one propped up leg on the ground. He took his sword from the sheath at his side, making quick work of the ropes around her wrists and the gag tied around her head.

"Who did this to you?" Dilios asked as he wiped some of the hair that was sticking to her forehead with sweat away.

"Persians, a whole group of them. They wanted to find the city." Alexandria stated, her voice raspy from the dust that had been kicked up during her riding. "I-I think I lost them"

"Someone get us some water!" Stelios yelled as he kneeled beside Dilios, using his one hand to tilt her chin up so he could see the cut along her throat. "My wife should have a look at that." He stated with a frown. Alexandria knew Stelios's wife very well, she was one of the many healers in the city, a fellow healer of Alexandria's, and around the same age as she with a little boy the age of four and a little new born girl. They were best of friends.

"It's not that bad, honest." Alexandria stated as she winced when he pulled her chin up higher.

"You're far too stubborn Alexandria." Dilios stated with a small smirk. "Far too much like your Father." He added as he gently rubbed the back of his hand against the hot skin of her cheek, frowning as she winced again. "There will be bruising."

"Bruises fade." Alexandria once again tried to pull a stiff upper lip as she smiled softly, sitting up straighter. It wasn't that she wasn't great full for his care, it's that his care often times made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She was comfortable with the other men because they were married and had sons. Dilios had a son, but he was no longer married, his wife had died five years prior, while giving birth to his son. Knowing this, that both Dilios and Astinos had no lover in their lives made her uncomfortable because she feared to fall in love, to be rejected. That was probably another reason why she had no love in her life also, the fear of actually being loved. So she wished to feel love, but feared it at the same time.

She felt confused most of the time, especially around Dilios.

"Here, I have water." Stated an elderly lady as she pushed through the crowd that had slowly began to congregate around the area, holding forth a wooden cup. Alexandria smiled and bowed her head thankfully.

"Thank you." She replied as she took a quick drink, offering the rest to a child near by that looked as thirsty, if not more, then her.

"Thank you." The little boy replied meekly as Alexandria smiled.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." She replied as she smiled softly, watching him run out of the circle with his friends, probably to go and play another round of tag. "So, maybe I should try standing." She stated more so to herself as she began to lift herself up with her arms. Dilios beat her to it though, and stood up before gently taking her hands in his and pulling her up. Alexandria had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of his rough and calloused hands around hers, and she was sure that she was blushing, though she doubted that they could tell with how her cheeks were already red with bruising.

"We should probably find your Father, knowing that he has most likely heard the news." Stelios stated as he looked to Astinos. "Take care of the horse, would you pup?" He asked with a smirk as Astinos rolled his eyes and scowled, complying. "Ah, the kid knows I'm fooling." Stelios stated as he, Dilios and Alexandria began to walk towards the palace. Alexandria laughed slightly as she shook her head.

"Stelios, when _are_ you serious?" She asked as Dilios and Stelios chuckled slightly.

"Never." Dilios answered as he grabbed her elbow when they came to the steps that lead into the courtyard, to make sure she didn't stumble. Alexandria sighed when she saw her Father and Brother fighting in the sand, and her Mother leaning easily against one of the pillars.

"Father isn't going to be happy about this." Alexandria stated as she ran her fingers through her already wild hair, a nervous habit of her's. To this Stelios chuckled slightly.

"I'd be more worried about what your Mother may do then your Father." He replied as Dilios smirked from beside him.

"That's it." Leonidas encouraged Pleistarchos as he squared off against him in the ring. Pleistarchos launched himself at his Father, but Leonidas placed his hand on the boy's forehead, holding him back as Pleistarchos swung madly. "Now, the more you sweat here, the less you bleed in battle." Leonidas continued as Alexandria smiled, remembering the days that her father would teach her of the sword and shield. Of combat and honour.

Of loyalty.

Alexandria silently cheered for Pleistarchos as he grabbed their Father around the leg, trying to take him off balance. Her Mother had yet to notice her presence behind her.

"My father taught me..." Leonidas began as he held onto the boy, fighting for his balance. "...that fear is always constant." Alexandria smiled as she began to repeat what she had heard ever since she was little under her breath with her Father. Beside her Stelios and Dilios smiled slightly as they watched, and listened to Alexandria's low whispers. It was no secret to them, that she always wished to fight along side the men in battle, whether or not her place be there. Her Father had promised her for years until she was older, that she'd be able to go on an adventure with him some time.

Little did she know that, that adventure was to come so soon.

She suddenly felt another's presence come up from beside her, and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the Captain, and his blue eyes were filled with trouble, even more so when he saw her state. Alexandria shook her head, not wanting to disrupt Pleistarchos' important lesson, and the Captain nodded in understanding, moving up to stand next to her mother, Queen Gorgo.

"But accepting it..." Leonidas continued as Alexandria continued to whisper it under her breath. She smiled slightly when Pleistarchos was flipped onto the ground easily by their Father. "...makes you stronger." He finished as Alexandria heard the Captain greet her Mother.

"My Queen." He greeted as he bowed his head slightly, and Alexandria glanced back towards her Father and Brother as they sat down in the sand, both breathing heavily. "A Persian emissary awaits Leonidas." Alexandria heard the Captain tell her Mother as she felt a rock plummet into her stomach. She shook slightly in realization.

She had lead them here.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, seeing Dilios looking at her with concern still as she shook her head.

"In the end..." Leonidas continued as he gazed proudly as his son, still breathing heavily. "a Spartan's true strength is the warrior next to him. So give respect and honour to him, and it will be returned to you." He stated as he glanced up, seeing Gorgo walking towards them. "First you fight with you head." He stated as he dusted his hands off, before grabbing Pleistarchos' head gently, bending over and kissing his forehead.

"Then you fight with your heart." Gorgo added in as she smiled, grabbing Pleistarchos' hand gently in her own and pulling him up off the ground. Leonidas looked over to his friend and Captain, before frowning deeply when he saw the wounded figure behind him. Gorgo looked at her husband in worry, before glancing back to see what he was looking at and her eyes widened in concern.

"Alexandria." Leonidas stated in worry as he got up quickly, heading straight for his daughter. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly before letting her go to examine her. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes flashing a bright green with anger.

"Persians, they found me on my walk through the fields." Alexandria answered shakily as she allowed him to tilt her head up to see the wound on her neck, that had luckily stopped bleeding a few moments ago.

"We found her bound and gaged, riding a horse through the city not of our own." Dilios answered as Stelios went to stand by the Captain.

"What?! What happened?" Gorgo asked sharply as she pushed though, gently caressing her daughters still red cheeks. "Did they lay hand on you?!" She exclaimed angrily as she bit the inside of her mouth, to try and control her temper.

"It's not that bad, Mom, I swear. They bound me, gagged me and set me on a horse with one of the messenger's servants. I broke his nose with the back of my head, he fell of the horse and I ran off with the animal. I tried to make sure they didn't follow me." Alexandria tried to explain as she continued to pale, knowing that they were here.

"You did good, Alexandria." Leonidas stated softly as he kissed her forehead gently. "You got away, that's all that matters."

"I swear when I see those putrid-" Gorgo began, before the confused look on Leonidas's face made her stop.

"So they are here then?" Leonidas asked, his angered flame burning hotter knowing the answer already. "Let's go greet them, shall we?" He asked, his voice on edge of anger as he stormed out of the courtyard, closely followed by Gorgo, Dilios, Stelios, Alexandria and the Captain. "Pleistarchos, go to your room for now." Leonidas stated as Pleistarchos nodded, knowing enough not to argue with his Father the way he was right now.

Leonidas was going to show them that no one messes with his family and gets away with it.

* * *

Please review me with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! 


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the 300 movie.

* * *

Now I had 37 some odd people view my story, and only one brave soul could review? Wow, well, I guess I can always hope that more will review in the chapters to come, but if half of those 37 could review, I be really happy, and might actually finish this story. I need to know what people think of it before I can continue writing, I need criticism, constructive criticism, cause I'm almost definitely sure that my story can't be perfect. I need something to build on for my writing and that will only come with review, so please, take two minutes to jot down a few points, maybe some words of encouragement, please.

* * *

Pop-tarts: Thank you so much for your review, and I love that my story made you grin the whole way through, I only hope that I can continue to live and write up to your expectations. Thank you again!

* * *

Alexandria walked by her mother's side proudly, regardless of the dried blood that still clung to her skin. She wanted to see the Persians get exactly as they deserved.

"Stay by Dilios and your Mother." Leonidas advised as Alexandria nodded continuing to walk at the fast pace that her Father was marching. People in the streets watched them as the King's presence near screamed murder. They stared at Alexandria, who's demeanour was much the same, but more effective with the blood. Up ahead they saw Councilman Theron leading the group of Persians and the messenger through the city and Gorgo bristled with anger.

"Councilman Theron. You found yourself needed for once." Gorgo near hissed out as Alexandria stood behind her, gaze steady and hateful. Theron seemed t take it all in stride as he sighed, smirking slightly.

"My King and Queen, I was just entertaining your guests." Theron answered as Alexandria frowned.

"I just bet you were." She sneered slightly as Theron frowned, before slapping on a fake face of concern.

"Why, my Princess, what happened?" He asked in mock concern as he stepped forward towards her, and Alexandria took two steps back.

"Ask your guests, Theron, I think you might just get an answer." She replied icily. She knew the Theron had a thing for her Mother, knew that his lecherous eyes followed her every step during the day.

"What an imagination your daughter has, much like a child's." Theron joked as he uneasily turned away from them, Leonidas glaring at his back. The Persian looked ready to talk, but Leonidas beat him to it.

"Before you speak Persian, know that in Sparta everyone, even a King's messenger, is held accountable for the words of his voice." Leonidas warned, and with greater tolerance then he thought he'd be able to master. The Persian bowed his head slightly in understanding. "Now, what message do you bring?"

"Earth and water." The messenger stated as he opened his arms slightly and bowed. Her Mother smirked along with her Father. Alexandria just continued to look on hatefully, and she was sure that she was making the messenger uncomfortable.

"You rode all the way from Persia for earth and water?" Leonidas stated as he snorted slightly. The Persian bowed his head slightly again in confirmation.

"Do not be coy or stupid Persian." Gorgo stated as she stepped forth, confidently.

"You can afford neither here in Sparta." Alexandria finished as she held her chin high along with her Mother, and the Persian's eyes widened in realization of who Alexandria really was.

"What makes these women think that they can speak among men?" The Persian asked angrily as Alexandria sneered.

"What makes you think you're a man?" She bit back as she began to step forward angrily, only to find that two strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her back against a strong chest. She looked over her shoulder to see that it was Dilios who held her back.

"Like you've known men." The Persian sneered back as Alexandria flushed in anger and embarrassment. Looking ahead she saw her Father's back go rigid as her Mother too flushed with anger. Behind her she could feel the Dilios had went tense as his breathing became deeper, and more forced out.

"Only Spartan woman give birth to _real_ men." Gorgo snapped, though unlike her daughter she was able to control her actions. Only just.

"Let us walk, to cool our tongues." Leonidas stated calmly as he looked between his wife, daughter, and the Persian. Dilios slowly let go of Alexandria as she steadied herself, but was unable to look at him in the eyes as she walked forward with the group. Suddenly she felt Dilios' hand engulf her's, and she looked up to him frowning still. He smiled slightly as he gently squeezed her hand, as if to try and bring her comfort from the embarrassing and angering comment. Looking ahead her face dawned in realization at where they were going. It was the bottomless pit located on the outskirts of the city. No one knew of what was in those pit, only that those who fell in met certain doom of a death in eternal darkness, for it was myth that the pits of Sparta sent you straight to the underworld to be delivered to Hades himself.

"If you value your lives over your complete annihilation listen carefully Leonidas." The Persian began pompously as Alexandria shook her head, frowning. Dilios sighed softly, knowing what was probably coming.

"Be good, I'm going to have to take care of something." He whispered in her ear, smirking slightly as he saw Alexandria smirking with him.

"I'll try." She replied, blushing when he suddenly leaned down to kiss her cheek before gently easing his way away from the group once they came to the opening before the pits.

"Xerxes conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes on. He leads an army so massive, it shakes the ground with it's march. So vast it drinks the rivers dry. All the God-King Xerxes requires is this: a simple offering of earth and water, a token of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes." The messenger continued on, as Alexandria came to stand by her Mother, biting her tongue hard to keep it from lashing out. One look exchanged with Gorgo, and Alexandria knew she was doing the same thing. She took her Mother's hand in her's but neither diverted their attention from the King as they watched anxiously. Leonidas seemed to be taking his time.

"Surrender." Leonidas finally breathed as he shook his head slightly. The Persian walked up beside him, and unknowingly towards his dark fate as the pit loomed ever presently closer. "Now that's a bit of a problem. See, rumour has it the _Athenians_ have already turned you down." Leonidas stated as Gorgo and Alexandria smirked from behind them. Alexandria looked to her left, smirking as she saw Stelios, Astinos, and Dilios covering the left of the pit and the Captain to the right. Alexandria frowned as she saw Theron, and stuck her hand out.

"Don't you dare think about interrupting you traitorous slime." Alexandria breathed out as Theron raised his eyebrows at her, but nonetheless stepped out towards the messenger and King. He tried to protest as Leonidas regarded him with little more the annoyance and spoke over him.

"And if those philosophers and _boy-lovers_ have found that kind of nerve then-" Theron grabbed Leonidas's arm as he tried to cut in.

"We _must_ be diplomatic." He tried to advise, but Leonidas sent him a warning look and continued to speak over him even louder.

"And, of course, Spartans have their reputation to consider." Leonidas stated as the Persian gave him a warning look as well.

"Choose your next words carefully, Leonidas. They may be your last as King" The Persian warned and threatened as Alexandria let go of her Mother's hand to wrap her arm around Gorgo's waist, as Gorgo wrapped her one arm around her daughter's shoulders. This was the moment of truth. Leonidas turned from him, gazing at the ground as if he was contemplating life or death. Everyone knew that, that was exactly the case. It wasn't the life of the Persian on his mind, no, it was something more dear to him, something much more important.

It was the life of death of Sparta.

It seemed that he raised his head difficultly, the weight of his city almost becoming too much for his shoulders to bear. He looked around at his soldiers, his people and finally his family. He gazed long and hard into the eyes of his loved ones, only finding support and reassurance.

No fear.

"Earth and water." Leonidas repeated, but it was barely a whisper.

It was the whisper of the wind before the storm struck.

His hand whipped down to his hip, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it as the soldiers did the same to the Persian servants. He pointed the sword directly at the messengers throat, who stood stupidly before the pit, his arms up and his face holding on of surprise and fear.

"Madman! You're a madman!" The Persian exclaimed as Leonidas looked indifferent. Alexandria smirked as she looked on, though Gorgo's face remained expressionless.

"Earth and water. You'll find plenty of both down there." Leonidas stated, the smirk still evident on his face as his head nodded towards the pit. The other soldiers, including Stelios, Astinos, Dilios, and the Captain began to round up the servants towards the pit. All of the Persians looked at them wide eyed with disbelief and fear.

"No man, Persian or Greek, no man threatens a messenger!" the Persian exclaimed as Alexandria bristled with anger.

"And yet you find it entirely acceptable to gang up on women in the middle of wheat fields?!" She asked angrily as her Mother glared at the Persian messenger, tightening her hold on her daughter.

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered Kings to _my city steps_." Leonidas began angrily as he shook with rage. "You insult my queen. Harm my daughter. You threaten my people with slavery and death!" Leonidas roared angrily, not letting up. "Oh, I've chosen my words carefully Persian." He added a little more calmly, but the anger still underlaying his words, causing most of the men to shake even more in fear. "Perhaps you should have done the same."

"This is blasphemy. This is madness!" The Persian exclaimed, visibly shaking now. At this Leonidas dropped his sword from the Persian's neck, and the Persian looked hopefully whilst Alexandria looked confused. It wasn't until she saw her Father turn to her Mother, and Gorgo nodded her head slightly in her Father's direction, that she knew what was going to happen.

"_He was looking for support from Mother._" Alexandria thought as she tightened her hold on her Mother's waist, looking on, readying herself for what was about to happen. Turning back slightly Leonidas had a neutral look on his face, his sword at his side.

In one swift moment, things changed for the worse for the Persian.

"Madness?" Leonidas asked as he looked at the Persian, before facing him fully, the fury back on his face. "This is Sparta!" He yelled proudly and angrily as his foot swiftly came forward, kicking the Persian directly in the stomach and sending him over the edge of the pit. The soldiers soon followed with throwing the servants over the edge of the pit, their screams being heard for was seemed to be hours on end. Her Father turned back towards them, sheathing his sword as he had a look of total seriousness about him.

"I'm going to have to go and see to the Ephors tonight." He said as he looked down at his wife in uncertainty.

"You know what they are going to tell you Father, so why bother?" Alexandria asked. "All they are going to say is that we cannot fight because of the Carneia." She stated as she rolled her eyes.

"You do have your Mother's swift mind, my child, but I must do this, for Sparta's sake." Leonidas stated as he sighed softly, kissing Alexandria's forehead before wrapping his arm around them both and leading them back to the castle.

"Will you trust their word if they say no Father?" Alexandria asked as her Mother smirked.

"What does your feelings tell you Alexandria." Gorgo asked as she looked over at her husband who smirked in return.

"Then I wish to go with you." Alexandria stated as all three of them stopped in their tracks.

"No, I will not have it." Leonidas answered almost immediately as he shook his head while Gorgo frowned.

"A woman's place isn't on the battlefield." Gorgo stated as Alexandria shook her head.

"I do not wish to battle, but to help. You'll need a healer Father, and I'm the only one that can go. I don't have any ties here, I don't have a house to care for or children. I can help, that all I want to do. I want to help you Father." Alexandria begged. "You promised." She added in as Leonidas rolled his eyes.

"When I promised there wasn't a entire Persian Empire at our doorstep." Leonidas stated as he side, running his hand along his face.

"Your daughter is right, you will need a healer there, to gather food, water and to help with the wounded or dying." Gorgo stated as she gently rubbed her hand up and down her husbands arm.

"Well will discuss more of this later." Was his curt and last reply as Alexandria sighed, detaching herself and heading towards her room to get cleaned up.

"Did I handle that badly?" Leonidas asked as he sighed, watching his daughter storm off.

"Badly no, wrong yes. You even said it yourself, never break a promise to a fellow man." Gorgo recited as she sighed, shaking her head. "Though I am with you on not wanting her to go."

"Then it's settled, she won't." Leonidas stated quickly as Gorgo once again shook her head.

"She needs to do this, my love. She was right when she said that you'd be needing a healer, and the only one that would be able to go would be her." Gorgo stated as Leonidas sighed in defeat.

"We'll discuss this with her tomorrow, after I go to the Temple to see the Ephors." Leonidas decided as he and Gorgo made their way back to their home.

* * *

Once again please REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to 300

* * *

Orochi Miho: Thank you for your support, I'd love to hear more from you in the future! Please keep the review coming.

Pop-tarts: It's lovely to hear from you against too! Yes, I am planning on showing more interaction with all the characters you mentioned and Alexandria, I actually hope to have a realistic friendship with her among the soldiers. Hopefully I don't turn Alexandria into a Mary-Sue of sorts, cause I want her to be a Spartan woman, but a woman nonetheless of that time period. Thank you again for your review and amazing suggestions, I hope you can continue to throw out more ideas my way, I'd love to hear them!

sparkledust: Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you again in the future! I love reviews, lol.

Raging Raven: Well, you didn't have to wait too long I hope dear, lol, and I hope to hear more from you in the chapters to come. Please do not hesitate to review with you thoughts, and thank you very much!

* * *

Everyone, I am giving you a special task TELL ME IF MY CHARACTER IS BECOMING TOO MARY-SUISH. There is nothing wrong with mary-sues, it's just that I want to write a different kind of character. Thanks again

* * *

Alexandria sighed as she looked out her window at the full moon, half of it hidden in the distance by the mountain where lay the Ephors, greedy and as lustful as ever. These were the times where she thanked the God's for not bestowing beauty upon her, for she ached with hurt for the woman, just her age, that were taken from the village for a crime they couldn't help, for simply being beautiful. Alexandria knew that when her Father brought the news, they would consult the Oracle.

Wretched men.

Alexandria sighed as looked down on the streets, all empty, not a soul to be found. It was eerie, and almost unnerving to not hear a single sound come from the lively streets below, and she could only think that this was like that silence that came before a storm.

Before war.

Before a massacre.

Suddenly there was the pitter patter of feet running through the streets and Alexandria looked down, smirking when she saw Pleistarchos and his year older friend Alexander running through the streets. Alexander was the son of Dilios, and him and Pleistarchos had been closest friends ever since they could walk together. Knowing that they would more than likely get themselves into trouble Alexandria quickly darted out of her room, and went to follow them.

* * *

The streets were still bare, no sound could still be heard unless it was the echoes of Alexander's and Pleistarchos' laughter. Smiling slightly Alexandria turned the corner, and found them exactly where she thought they would be, at the water hole. When they looked up and saw her, their faces were very comical. They clearly stated 'We've been caught.'.

"I'm not here to give you trouble, I not your Mother or your Fathers, but heed this, stay in this area where I can keep an eye on you and you may run around for a little bit longer." Alexandria stated with a small smiled as she sat on the rocky edge of the wall around the water hole. Pleistarchos and Alexander smiled widely as they once again took off running, around and behind the cloths that drape around the fountain. She frowned though, when she suddenly heard no laughter, and everything became silent.

"Pleistarchos? Alexander?" She called out as she felt her heart leap into her throat when no answer came. Getting up quickly she began to weave her way through the cloths. "Pleistarchos, Alexander? This isn't the time boys, where are you-" She quickly cut herself off as she pushed aside one the crimson cloths, and saw Theron with a hand around each boys' arm. Standing tall she looked him in the eyes.

"There's your _big_ sister Pleistarchos." Theron stated with a crude smile on his lips, and Alexandria flinched slightly as she caught the double meaning to his words.

"Unhand him and Alexander this instant Theron." Alexandria growled as Theron smirked, doing as he was told. He shoved both boys in her direction and she caught them, placing an arm around each of their shoulders and pulling them back slightly behind her.

"Taking care of Dilios' son as well? Hm, that just might be a way to the man's heart. Being his servant seeing as you are fit for nothing else." Theron stated as he gazed the length of her body. "Nor wanted for nothing else for that matter. How you could possibly be your Mother's daughter, I'll never know. Unless, that is, our little _whore_ Queen was unfaithful to our _honourable_ King." Theron sneered as Alexandria glared at him.

"Alexander, Pleistarchos, I want you two to go home. Whatever you do, do _not_ leave your houses until morning, am I clear?" She asked as they both nodded their heads. "Now go." She ordered as she let them run off, before turning back to Theron.

"You traitorous scum! How _dare_ you talk of my mother that way to filthy bastard!" Alexandria rounded on him angrily as her green eyes were set a blaze. Theron's eyes too became a blaze as he stepped forward grabbing her arms roughly and pushing her up against the wall of the water hole.

"What is your Father's business with the Ephors, hmm?! What business does he have?! Is he waging war?!" Theron began to question as he roughly shook her with each one he asked. She winced slightly as her back rubbed and bounced painfully against the wall. "Tell me!" He shouted as Alexandria shook her head.

"Never." She stated as she cried out slightly when he grabbed her jaw painfully, partially cutting off her breathing ability as she tried to kick and fight him off. He was far too strong for her, which angered her even more.

"Tell me or I swear I'll break your neck right here and now." Theron growled as Alexandria laugh drly.

"How would you explain my death? You cannot just simply kill me, questions will be raised and Pleistarchos and Alexander will know who was with me on the night of my _death_." Alexandria challenged as Theron smirked.

"Well, aren't we a _smart_ Princess?" He growled as he lifted her up and onto the wall so she was sitting on it with him between her legs so she couldn't lash out on him still. "It's quite simple actually. You, being the clumsy and careless girl you are, were running about with your little brother and Alexander, when suddenly you trip and fall, banging your head off of the side of the this very wall you're sitting on, and drown in the water hole. How does that sound?" Theron asked as he shoved her back so she was leaning partially over the water.

"Good." Alexandria stated as she shook slightly, trying to keep the worried look off of her face by smirking daringly. "Except for the part that both Alexander and Pleistarchos saw you with me this night."

"Oh, well that can be easily mended also with a little accident on their parts." Theron growled cruelly as Alexandria paled.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed as she started to fight him more. "Don't you dare lay a hand on those boys!"

"Oh, I'll do more then that." Theron growled as he finally pushed her head down into the water. It felt as if a thousand knives were being driven into her at once from the shoulders down. The water was so cold. Alexandria thrashed against him, kicking out, doing anything she could to try and get out from the water. Her lungs were burning with need for air, and black dots began to appear across her vision, her eyes becoming drowsy as she felt herself weaken immensely, unable to thrash about anymore.

"_Please, Gods, not like this._" She begged with the last bit of strength she had as she tried her hardest to not gasp in water. Suddenly the hands around her throat were gone as she fell the rest of the way into the water, and with her legs now loose, surfaced in the shoulder deep water, coughing and shivering.

"Alexandria!" She heard her Mother's voice as a hand came into her blurry sight. Grabbing it limply her Mother pulled her towards the edge so she could grip onto the wall. "Alexandria! Look at me!" Gorgo exclaimed, pale as the moon above as she gently tipped Alexandria's face to meet her's.

"Mother, I'm fine." Alexandria muttered weekly as she shivered, her lips having turned a light shade of blue from the cold. Looking ahead she could see Theron pined against the side of one of the buildings near by, Dilios at his front with his dagger pointed at Theron's neck.

"How dare you try and kill one of our royalty you worthless bag of scum!" Dilios exclaimed angrily as the dagger bit into his neck. "I should gut you where you stand." He growled as Alexandria shook her head.

"Dilios, no, not like this, he's not good enough for that." She stated as she tried to get out of the water hole, only to find that her arms didn't seem to want to work. She was so cold, so weak. Dilios back off, only slightly and very reluctantly as he held his gaze steady with Theron.

"You just wait till Leonidas hears about this." Gorgo threatened as Alexandria once again shook her head.

"Mother, we can't, not before battle. He has too much on his mind right now. Something like this could hold him back for days, days that Sparta may not have." Alexandria stated as she once again tried to lift herself out, but failed, even with the help of her Mother. "My arms, they don't seem to want to work." Alexandria tried to joke as her teeth chattered from the cold, her skin a now sickly white and her lips a darker blue. Theron smirked as he listened to Alexandria's words.

"Well, well, she _is_ a smart Princess." Theron congratulated, sarcasm clearly stated in his voice.

"Dilios, leave him and help me get her out of the water, her lips are turning blue from the cold." Gorgo stated as she looked on in worry at her daughters still paling complexion.

"You heard your Queen, Dilios, go help your _Princess_." Theron egged on as he stood with confidence that in Alexandria's opinion, he shouldn't have right now.

"Do not think you are off the hook Theron, for I do intend on dealing with the likes of you soon enough." Gorgo threatened as she stood out of the way for Dilios to get through. Dilios quickly walked over to the fountain and grabbed Alexandria's arms tightly getting ready to lift her onto the wall, but frowned when he saw her wince.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I didn't mean to hurt you." He stated softly as Alexandria shook her head.

"It wasn't you." She stated softly as Dilios curiously lifted his hands from her arms, only to see tell tail marks of fingerprints on her skin. Growling slightly in anger he could already tell where those marks came from, and turned around to bark at Theron only to see that the slimy worm had disappeared.

"Coward." He muttered as he instead hoisted her up from under her arms, much like lifting a child, though with a lot more effort. His muscles screamed slightly as he lifted her and the combined weight of her now drenched clothing onto the wall, where she sat, her arms crossed and shivering. Glancing down at her arms he found was a big mistake, for white and water do nothing for concealing when mixed together, and he knew that if it were lighter out, he would surely be blushing. As if seeming to notice this, Alexandria's arms moved high in an attempt to try and protect her modesty as her Mother came forward, wrapping the cloak she had worn around her daughter protectively as she shivered.

"Can you walk?" Gorgo asked her daughter as she wrapped her arm tightly around her shoulder, standing by her.

"It was my pride that was injured more than anything Mother." Alexandria stated as her teeth continued to chatter. Dilios quickly became concerned that she might fall ill. Gorgo smiled slightly as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That's my girl." She stated softly and proudly as she gently helped Alexandria off of the wall. The first few steps were unsteady and wavering as Dilios kept close behind the two, ready to catch Alexandria if her legs were to give out on her. Coming to the cross roads before their home, Gorgo and Alexandria smiled softly as they turned to Dilios.

"Thank you for your help tonight Dilios." Gorgo stated as she bowed her head slightly, Alexandria doing the same.

"Yes, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come with my Mother. I'd probably be dead." Alexandria stated as she continued to shiver lightly, her cloths having dried some.

"Then I also must thank you for taking care of my boy tonight. You probably saved him and your little brother, all I could ask to do is return the favour." Dilios replied as he too bowed his head slightly at the women in front of him, smiling. "Goodnight m'ladies."

"Goodnight Dilios, and may the Gods look over you and your son." Gorgo fair welled as she turned, leading Alexandria back to their home. Alexandria spared a glance back, deflating some when she noticed that he was already gone.

An emotion that didn't go unnoticed by her Mother, as a sly smile appeared on the Queen's lips.

Oh, Alexandria was going to join them tomorrow, of that she _was_ _certain_ now.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED INPUT ON MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior Princess 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to 300

* * *

Tsuki no Yasha: Thank you for the very long and detailed review! I love it! I'm glad you are liking Alexandria as a character, and the pairing that is going along with it. I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations for length, and I can't wait to hear more from you! Thank you again, so much! 

Syraka: No, Theron has absolutely no interest in her like that, he's just a creep, lol, hope to hear from you again, thanks for the review!

Fairy 87: You and me both, I'm glad he died too, I think that was almost the highlight of the film for me, lol, thanks again for your review!

Pop-tarts: Always a joy to hear from you! I'm glad that my character hasn't turned into a Mary-Sue and I hope to keep her that way as well. I'm glad that you like the interaction between Dilios' son and Alexandria, and I hope to continue to write up to your standards in the future. Thanks again for the review!

mal: Nothing would give me more pleasure then to let Theron die, lol, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

Raging Raven: Thank you, hope to hear from you again soon, thanks for the review!

EgyptianKatai53: Thanks for the review, I hope this update is good and I hope to hear from you soon again!

Lord Of Illusion: Lol, thanks, I hope she doesn't ever seem inhumanly tough though, lol, but I'm glad that you like her character. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again soon.

Thanks to all who read and review my stories, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!! PLEASE!!! lol, thanks.

* * *

Alexandria sighed as she walked along side her Father out to the main road leading from Sparta through one of the vast fields. She hitched the bag that carried her herbs and healing supplies a little high on her shoulder. Her Father had reluctantly seen reason, or so her Mother said, when it came to the care of his soldiers and the outcome of Sparta. They needed the soldiers to last as long as possible, and that would only come with Alexandria being there as the healer and to gather water and food. She smiled slightly as they approached the group of 300 strong Spartan soldiers, ready and eager for the war ahead, for the glory that wait for them. 

For certain death, though Alexandria did not know of this at that time.

In the front row she immediately saw all her friends, Astinos, Stelios, and of course Dilios as they all stood proudly with their spears and shields in hands.

"This is all of them?" Leonidas asked the Captain as they approached and the Captain smiled at them.

"As you ordered, Three hundred." The Captain confirmed as he nodded his head and smiled at Alexandria. "It will be an honour to have you along my Princess."

"Come now Captain, we are as close as kin, call me Alexandria for goodness sakes. That goes for all of you!" She exclaimed out to the crowd. "On this journey I will be equal to any other woman of Sparta, therefore addressed by my name, not my title. I do not wish to be the prude among us." She joked as she elbowed her Father lightly. Leonidas chuckled slightly as he shook his head, ruffling her hair slightly. The Captain and some of the Spartan soldiers laughed slightly as they watched the exchange. Looking to her right, see saw two figures in the distance, that of her Mother with her Father's shield, and her little brother with her Father's helmet. Then, on the far side of both of them Alexandria noticed Alexander, Dilios' little one standing with his Father's helmet in hand as well.

"All with born son's to carry on their name." The Captain's voice brought Alexandria out of her stupor as she turned her attention back to the men before them, noticing her Father and Dilios exchange knowing nods. Leonidas then continued down the line, examining each soldier in the front lines, and Alexandria smirked slightly when she saw some of the new ones twitching slightly under his steady gaze. Suddenly, and almost making Alexandria jump as she walked by him with her Father and the Captain, Stelios spoke up strongly.

"We are with you, sire! For Sparta! For freedom! To The Death!" Stelios exclaimed proudly as Leonidas gave him a small smile, nodding in appreciation of his enthusiasm whilst Alexandria tried to stop her heart from beating so quickly do to the scare. Stelios seemed to notice as he smirked and Alexandria threw him a playful glare.

"Thanks for scaring the hell out of me." She whispered to him on the way by to which he smirked wider and bowed his head.

"Anytime Princess." He replied, almost laughing at the glare she once again sent his way. Looking down the row further she saw her Father come to Astinos and held her breath slightly, waiting for his reaction.

"He is your son." Leonidas confirmed as Alexandria looked to Astinos' expressionless face. "He is too young to have known a woman's warmth." Leonidas continued as Alexandria looked to Astinos in worry. It was no secret that the two were very close friends, being of the same age and having grown up together with their Father's being close friends. That was until he left for the Agoge. Alexandria had looked out for him, and he had looked out for her, that's how it has always been.

"But Father, what of the stories that you told me when you were younger, with the Captain, fighting with odds that were slim to none, just after you had left the Agoge?" Alexandria asked as she looked to her Father, raising an eyebrow.

"She is right My King." The Captain stated, vouching for his son. "I have others to replace him, but he is as brave and ready as any. No younger then we were the first time you stood next to me in battle." He stated as he continued to look at his son, though Astinos did not waver in the slightest. As Alexandria saw her Father shake his head, she grinned, knowing they had won.

"You are a good friend." Leonidas stated, though still looking unsure. "But a better Captain, there is none." He added, shaking his head slightly as he moved on. Astinos let a smile escape his lips as his Father once again looked back to him, but it was soon gone with the strict look that he was given. Alexandria walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder and giving him the smile of acceptance that he seemed to be needing right now.

"My good King." Came an elderly voice as Alexandria looked over to see Theron and some of the Council Members coming their way and growled slightly as she shook her head. Therons' eyes caught her's as she shook slightly, the odd familiar evil feeling coming over her again as she stood her ground, meeting his glance with a severe glare."My good King, the Oracle has spoken." Alexandria rolled her eyes as she heard this, having heard enough about the damned Ephors and Oracle she decided to walk over to her Mother and Brother, both of them giving her sad smiles as she heard someone walk up behind her also.

"Hello son." She heard Dilios' warm face from beside her as he kneeled down to his son's level, taking the helmet from him. Dilios allowed himself a hug from his son as Alexandria watched the action with a warmth flooding into her heart, something, she felt, that had been missing for far too long.

A scene that she had always wanted to be a part of.

Feeling a tugging at her cloths Alexandria was jolted from her haze of thought, and fought the urge to blush, thankful that no one had noticed her staring. Looking down she saw her Brother's big blue eyes looking back up at her, almost looking lost, not sure of what to make about what was happening. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms tightly around her Brother, not caring right now about the Spartan detachment she was supposed to feel in the sight of others.

Love was not an option for Spartans on a war path, nothing could distract them from their goals of winning battles.

Suddenly she felt two more little arms wrap around her from her side, and looked over to see Alexander's mass of dark brown curls on her shoulder. Shifting slightly so she could get both boys in her arms she hugged them both tightly.

"Now, stay out of trouble you two, okay?" Alexandria asked as she held them at arms length, smiling softly. Both Alexander and her Brother nodded as Dilios smiled softly, placing a hand on Alexandria's shoulder.

"Time to go m'lady." Dilios stated softly as Alexandria felt an unexpected prang of pain go through her at Dilios being so formal. She had told them all to treat her as equal, call her as an equal, so why did he refuse to?

'_Now I'm thinking nonsense. He's probably just used to the title is all, it can't be anything personal...can it?_" She thought to herself as she nodded, biting her lip slightly. Before she could stand up fully though, Alexander grabbed her hand, and she felt something smooth and woven drop into her palm. Smiling softly as she opened her hand to see a leather band that looked like it had been woven, much into a bracelet style.

"For good luck sister, from both of us." Pleistarchos answered her questioning look, which soon turned into a broad smile as she nodded in thanks, before turning to her Mother who hugged her tightly.

"Make me proud daughter." Was all she said to her before letting her go, and Alexandria felt Dilios' hand on her arm, guiding her away. Away from her home, her family, and with a hand, she noticed, attached to a wrist with a similar bracelet twisted around it. Deciding to say nothing on the matter she continued walking in silence, only chancing a glance back to see her Father and Mother parting ways.

An ice cold dread filled her being as she gazed at the scene, feeling like it was suspiciously going to be the last time she would ever see her Mother and Father.

Together.

* * *

It seemed as if they had just started their journey when trouble seemed to be heading their way.

"Dilios!" Alexandria exclaimed as she looked over to the horizon, to a small thicket of trees in the distance.

"What it is?" He asked softly, looking in the same direction as she.

"Do you not see it?" She asked back, almost whispering in fear that the creature, whatever it may be, would flee at the mer whisper on a wind.

"No, are you sure you are well? After last night-" Dilios began but Alexandria quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I'm fine, I only have a slightly headache." She stated before realizing what she said.

"Then maybe it is your headache making you see things." Dilios stated calmly as Alexandria rolled her eyes, continuing to glance behind them as they passed the trees in the distance.

"And if it's not?" She challenged as Dilios sighed shaking his head.

"It does not matter. Only a fool would go looking for trouble with 300 Spartan men around. You are safe." He commented lightly as Alexandria sighed.

"I am not worried for my own safety. I'm not the one going to battle." Alexandria added as her gaze softened in worry, for her Father, her friends...for _him_. Sighing again she moved the strap around on her shoulder, for it had been bugging her for ages.

"Let me take that." Dilios offered as Alexandria shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No need Dilios, you have more then enough to carry for yourself, I'm not going to add to the load." Alexandria stated as she continued to walk at the men's pace, which had impressed a few, she had seen, that had not really known her in the group.

"As you wish m'lady-" Dilios was quickly cut off by Alexandria.

"I told all of you to call me by my name, not my title." She stated, trying to keep the bite out of her voice, as Dilios smirked slightly, amused by her temper over something so little.

"Of course, Alexandria." He added, stepping up slightly and walking more towards the front to talk with the Captain. Alexandria, meanwhile, seemed to have to remember how to breath as she fought for the very air that surrounded her. She had always thought, that, like her, her name wasn't very pretty, but the way that Dilios says it...why it almost sounds...delicious. Blushing slightly at the thought she looked to the ground as they walked, wanting to keep the others from seeing her blushing face, hoping for nightfall to come on swift wings.

* * *

Looking out towards the horizon she could see the sun beginning to dim, Apollo ready to set it to rest for the night. It seemed, though, that the day was not yet done with its surprises. As they came to the fork in the road, Alexandria looked ahead to see Arcadians coming their way and headed towards the front, to be near her Father.

"Daxos." Leonidas greeted lightly as he stood in front of the Arcadian and his army proudly. "What a pleasant surprise." He added, and Alexandria could sense some of the sarcasm on his voice, knowing that her Father did not think much of Arcadians. Alexandria smirked slightly as she stood next to him, looking over the 'army' that Daxos had standing behind him.

"This morning is full of surprises, Leonidas." Daxos commented as he gazed at the 300 men behind Leonidas, before letting his gaze linger just longer then necessary on Alexandria. Alexandria had no idea what could have caught his interest about her, but it was making her rather uncomfortable. Just as she was about to shift slightly behind her Father, familiar golden hair came into her vision as she saw Stelios step half way in front of her, blocking her partially from Daxos' and the other Arcadian's stares.

"Thank you, my friend." Alexandria whispered to him as he smirked, nodding slightly before Alexandria looked to her Father, to notice the steely look in his eyes, having caught some of the stares aimed her way. Once again she felt that they had no reason to stare, for she knew she wasn't something to behold.

"We've been tricked." Came some whispers from the crowd as Alexandria looked up at them in question.

"Can't be more then a hundred." Another comment came as she felt her blood boil, biting the inside of her lip.

"A hundred more then you have obviously." She couldn't help but whisper to herself, but one chuckle from Stelios and she knew that she had been heard as he looked back at her, smirking slightly. Alexandria tried to look innocent as she shrugged her shoulders playfully. "It's the truth." She whispered to him for good measure. "Watch." She added, looking to her Father who's back had went rigid in pride.

"This _is_ a surprise." One of them commented loudly as Alexandria rolled her eyes at the man, causing him to send a glare her way.

"Silence." Daxos ordered sternly as he looked back towards Leonidas. "We heard Sparta was on the warpath, and we were eager to join forces." Daxos stated as Alexandria could tell that he was surveying the group before them uneasily.

"If it's blood you seek, you are welcome to join us." Leonidas stated as he smirked slightly looking back to his soldiers.

"But you bring only this handful of soldiers against Xerxes?" He asked in question, almost sounding angry. "I see I was wrong to expect Sparta's commitment to at least match our own." He sneered as Alexandria's thin restraint broke, stepping forward.

"Commitment?" Alexandria asked angrily. "You call throwing together a group of _village_ _people_ commitment? You call that an army? They call themselves _soldiers_?" Alexandria snapped as the men looked at her outraged.

"And you bring an impudent and rude woman along with you." Daxos added angrily. "Only to distract us from the battle at hand? Woman are no good in the battlefield Leonidas." Daxos stated angrily as he pointed to her in disdain.

"Tell me that when your arm is nearly severed in half." Alexandria stated dryly as she held her chin up in pride.

"Calm yourselves!" Leonidas spoke up, giving Alexandria a look that clearly said for her to remain silent as he sighed, planning on making his own point. Suddenly he pointed to a man near the front of the group.

"You there." He stated as he continued to point to the man, the man now looking nervous. "What is your profession?" He asked as the man hesitantly answered.

"I'm a potter, sir" He answered nervously as the smirk widened on Leonidas' face.

"And you, Arcadian. What is your profession." He asked the next man as he too looked slightly nervous. Alexandria rolled her eyes. If they jumped this bad with her Father, how well did Daxos expect them to be able to battle with the Persians?

"Sculpture, sir." The man answered in a hurry as Leonidas nodded his head slightly.

"Sculpture." He repeated under his breath as he looked to one other man. "And you?"

"Black Smith." The man answered almost right away as Alexandria shook her head, smirking. Daxos looked unsure at Leonidas as he turned back to his army, the wide smirk still planted on his face.

"Spartans!" He shouted as they gave him his undivided attention. "What is your profession?!" He yelled as they all simultaneously raised their spears, and puffed their chests out in confidence. Alexandria looked ahead to see Stelios smirking proudly in front of her. Cheering loudly they raised their spears to the time of their calls, the air filled with their strong voices as Alexandria turned to smirk back at Daxos, Leonidas sharing the same look as his Daughter. Alexandria was happy to see the unsure and degraded looks now evident in most of the mens' eyes, especially Daxos'.

"You see, old friend." Leonidas stated with a smirk. "I brought more soldiers then you did."

* * *

Finding a suitable place to sleep was hard for Alexandria as she sat herself by the fire she had helped Stelios, Dilios and Astinos make, rubbing her hands slightly to try and get them warm. Her head felt heavy as her body felt extremely cold from still fighting off the illness that was sure to take her if she didn't get some rest. She was too uneasy right now though, far too excited to sleep. This was the first time she had been so far away from Sparta, and everything seemed so much more bigger now. The stars in the seemingly never ending sky, the peaks of the rock that came out from the cliff side that they had made camp on for the night, knowing that it would be the safest place. Everything.

"Alexandria?" Came a sleep rough voice from behind her as she jumped, gasping slightly.

"Dilios, you scared me." She stated breathlessly, laughing slightly as she clutched her hand to her chest, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

"What are you still doing up? It's late, you should be sleeping." Dilios stated softly as he came to sit next to her by the fire, looking at her with concern.

"I can't sleep. It seems every time I close my eyes, I just want to open them wider, take one last look at the stars for the night. I-I'm almost scared to." She admitted with a disgusted sigh at herself. Spartans were not supposed to fear, maybe that's another thing that made her different also.

Different, exactly what a Spartan shouldn't be.

"There isn't anything to be scared of out here, not with all of us here. Nothing bad will happen to you." Dilios tried to sooth as he lightly placed the back of his hand to the side of her face. "You're cold." He added, frowning as he saw her shivering, blanket still wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm not worried about anything bad happening, it's just that everything seems so much more bigger out here, and sometimes I worry that if I close my eyes I'll miss something." Alexandria stated, choosing to ignore the comment about her being cold. He shouldn't have to take care of her all this journey, it just wasn't fair to him.

"Believe me, you won't miss much." Dilios stated with a soft chuckle as he sighed, looking towards the other side of the camp, to see that King Leonidas too seemed to be immune to sleep also, sitting on a bolder facing away from camp. "Now what causes out King to loose sleep as well?"

"Probably the up coming battle." Alexandria stated as she sighed, looking to her Father. Dilios sighed as he nodded.

"Yes, well, the up coming battle is no reason for you to loose your sleep as well, now come on." He stated as he held his hand out to her, which she looked at with confusion.

"Pardon?" She asked as she felt she had missed something.

"My shield is over there, by the other fire that I had built, you might as well join me over there, maybe then you will be able to get some sleep." He stated softly as he took her hand, easily pulling her to her feet and pulling her over to his site where he sat down, pulling her down with him. Alexandria stiffened as she felt him lay down behind her, his head on his shield, then began to blush madly as he slowly pulled her down with him, causing her head to lay on his chest, and her body to curve around his.

"What are we doing?" Alexandria asked before she could stop herself, nearly dying at how childish she sounded.

"Sleeping." Dilios answered with a chuckle as he closed his eyes, throwing his cloak over the both of them, sighing softly. Alexandria knew he was only trying to help her relax, to help her sleep, but feeling the unfamiliar sensation of a warm body laying next to hers, brought a whole new level onto her as she continued to remain stiff, which Dilios seemed to have not noticed as he fell asleep almost instantly. Only then, when Alexandria knew that he was undoubtably asleep, could she find the courage to do so herself, knowing that he wasn't awake for her to make a fool of herself in front of.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to 300

* * *

Kell Joy: Thank you so much for your review, and I took everything you said into extreme consideration (as you can see with the beginnings of my profile page, thank you, by the way for getting my butt in gear for that one, lol, been meaning to get to it for a while) I will try harder to write more realistic to that era, and I will definitely be keeping Alexandria in character throughout the whole story, thank you again! P.S you can now find my name on my profile page, but if you'd like to still use my pen name Justice might be easier, lol, thank you again.

Pop-tarts: Always wonderful to hear from you! Love the reviews, please keep them coming.

Raging Raven: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tsuki no Yasha: I am loving the chapter analyses, I really am! Thank you again for the review, and I'm glad that you thought that too about Stelios' outburst, scared me the first time I saw it too, lol. (Expect my incident ended up with a poor man in front of me having pop corn all down his back from be spilling it in surprise, lol) Yes, the face got me also, but I loved it! Lol, hope to hear from you soon.

EgyptianKatai53: Thank you so much, and I promise that I'm not giving up on the story any time soon, I just needed a break due to the exams coming up with school...hehehe, which I _should_ be studying for. sighs I'm such a procrastinator. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Leonidas walked back through camp soon after he had been done staring off into the canyon, thinking of the battle ahead of them. Would he come out alive? Would his men?

His Daughter?

Having just thought of her Leonidas looked around the camp, but was met with silence and no female body silhouette amongst the others. Becoming a bit worried that some of the Arcadians were not as honourable as they seemed his pace quickened, before a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

"Sire." Came Dilios' voice from the ground as Leonidas looked down, seeing him and the figure of his Daughter curled up next to him. Firstly a sense of relief rushed through him, before his Fatherly inquiry.

"Dilios, what is going on here?" He asked, though pleasantly as he could so as not to scare the man. They had known each other for years now, ever since Leonidas had become King and Dilios had just entered one of his final years at the Agoge. He was sure that Dilios' position had no other meaning.

"Nothing, sire, she could not sleep." Dilios answered softly as he shifted only slightly to get a better look at his King, to show sincerity of what he was saying. When he moved, Alexandria shifted slightly in her sleep, sighing softly as she continued to doze off, unaware of what was going on. Leonidas saw this and held up his hand slightly as he shook his head.

"Stay were you are Dilios, or you'll wake her." He warned as Dilios nodded laying his head back down comfortably.

"I just thought it was best that I get to her before one of the Arcadians did, my lord, tis nothing more then that." He assured, frowning when he felt Alexandria stiffen slightly against him. Leonidas nodded as he sighed, remembering what his wife had said the night before they had left for their journey to the Hot Gates.

"Very well, you best get back to having some more rest then Dilios, the last stretch to the Hot Gates is going to be the most challenging." Leonidas advised as he once again gazed down at his Daughter in worry. She looked so very tired and wore out.

"Right, sire, I will." Dilios stated as he laid his head back against his shield, soon falling back asleep as well. Leonidas once again sighed, shaking his head as he continued forward through the group, thinking deeply once again.

But on a whole new subject.

* * *

Dilios groaned slightly as he woke in the morning, wincing against the assailing light coming from the dawning sun as he yawned, stretching his arms.

All his actions came to a halt though, when he felt the warm arm that was laying limply on her stomach and the warm fingers that laid splayed on his chest.

His breath caught in his throat slightly, knowing that it had been nearly seven years since he had slept with a woman by his side, felt a woman's warmth by his side while he slept. Looking down his smiled softly as he saw the mass of slightly tangled brown curls, and decided that he wanted to run his hands through it. Alexandria shifted slightly as Dilios wrapped his one arm around her middle, holding her to him and she settled down almost instantly. The sun had just reached over the rocks, and it set her pale skin a glow, even her hair seemed to glow slightly as Dilios continued to run his hands through it.

"_She may not be the prettiest thing, but she sure has her moments." _He thought lightly, thinking even of the day back out by the watering hole, her cloths drenched... His eyes widened in surprise at his own thoughts began to wander. Deciding enough was enough he grabbed her shoulder gently, mindful of the bruises that still lay on her arms and shook her slightly.

"Alexan- Ahum" Dilios stuttered as his voice came out rough and husky, clearing his throat he tried again. "Alexandria, you need to wake up." He stated softly as Alexandria moaned softly in her sleep, shifting around until her eyes finally opened. They were a bight green, opposed to her usual brown, and Dilios had to catch himself from staring in wonder. He shook his head, trying to get the grogginess out.

"What time is it?" She asked softly, shifting up onto her elbow so that she could see around her.

"Just morning, we'll be heading out soon." Dilios answered as he continued to lay down, just looking up at her. Her brown hair had fallen around half her face, blocking the sunrise from his view, though her hair looked even more golden brown with the sun filtering through it slightly. Feeling the unexplainable urge to run his hands through it again he tightened his hands into fists, knowing that it was an inappropriate move when she was _asleep_ let alone now awake. She was the King's Daughter! Alexandria nodded as she quickly got up, and Dilios, for some odd reason felt that she was suddenly acting very cold with him.

"Thanks for last night Dilios, probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep if it weren't for you." Alexandria stated as she nodded her head in a bow before leaving quickly, going to find her healing bag.

Dilios just laid there in confusion.

* * *

Alexandria looked along the long dirt road numbly. She had heard the whole conversation that night between her Father and Dilios, and it felt as if someone had taken a dagger to her heart and put sand in her stomach. She had avoided talking all day, for the reason that she didn't feel as if she would be best suited for social company at the moment.

"We're being followed." Astinos suddenly shouted from the front as Alexandria's head snapped up to see that same hunch backed creature from before. Looking over to Dilios she accidentally caught his eye, and couldn't help the 'I-told-you' expression that ran across her features, to which Dilios sighed and shook his head, turning his gaze away from her and she from him.

"It has followed us since Sparta." Leonidas confirmed as he looked back at his Daughter, having heard her voice her concern about the stranger many times before now.

"My King! Look!" Stelios suddenly yelled from the fork in the road that lead to Athens. Alexandria curiously followed her Father and the Captain, gasping at what she saw. Smoke billowed out it great amounts from the orange glowing firelights in the distance.

Where Athens used to stand.

* * *

The scene was unlike anything Alexandria had ever seen. The combination of smoke and the burning flesh of the animals was almost too much for her. Coming up on a horse, it's throat cut out and infested with maggots and flies, Alexandria couldn't hardly take anymore.

" What happened, where is everybody?" Alexandria asked in a near whisper as she, for some unknown reason, continued to look down at the head of the horse. "Who would do this?"

"The Persians, those cowards attacked the city." Stelios answered, anger evident in his voice as he looked around. "Alexandria is right, though, the villagers are missing." He added as he continued to look around. Alexandria looked up to the hill, to see that even the temple of the Goddess Athena, who looked over Athens, burned along with her city. Why hadn't the Goddess rebelled? Why hadn't she protected her city? Could these Persians really be that powerful, is it true that Xerxes was really a God King? If the Gods couldn't defeat them, how could they? Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Alexandria looked over to see the Captain trying to reassure the fears that he must have seen pass her face. Shaking her head slightly she mentally scolded herself. She wasn't acting like a Spartan at all, where was all these fears coming from? Why had they decided now to suddenly surface?

"I put their number around 20." The Captain stated from beside Alexandria as she paled, looking over to him.

"20?" She repeated in shock. "A scouting party?" She asked as she looked to her Father who nodded, kneeling down to look at a footprint in the mud.

"These footprints..." He trailed off as Alexandria kneeled next to him frowning.

"They're unlike anything I've ever seen." She muttered as she traced the outline with her fingers, jumping to her feet when the pile of pots fell next to them. Clutching at her chest she tried to even out her breathing and heart beat, only for it to start up again when someone yelled.

"Behind us!" Everyone taking their stances, her Father pulled her behind his shield as Alexandria held onto his arm, looking over the shield as much as she was aloud too. She could see the shadow in the distance as whoever it was moved closer.

"You don't possibly think that the scouting part is still here, do you Father?" She asked softly as her Father sighed.

"I don't know, but Alexandria, I want you to run to the hill, and don't look back. I'll come and get you as soon as I can." Leonidas stated as Alexandria began to protest, only to fall silent at his strict look. Alexandria sighed as she dashed out from behind his shield, using some of the building that weren't still burning as cover till she was able to reach the bottom of the hill.

* * *

Leonidas watched his Daughter go as he turned his attention back towards the front, the shadow continuing to grow larger.

"Child!" Stelios called out as Leonidas looked over to see her Daughter's figure already running up the hillside. Sighing he thought it best to get her later, it was apparent that there were no scouting parties to be had. Sticking his spear in the ground with a loud and resounding 'twang' he easily put his shield down as the boy came to him, looking at him for a few seconds before falling weakly into his arms.

* * *

Alexandria had made her way over the hilltop, frowning when she looked back and noticed that all the men's shields were down, and they parted ways for something she could not see. Standing up to try and get a better view, she was throw off as she heard noises coming from her left. It came it the form of rhythmic 'thuds', like that of arrows against wood. Frowning she found her steps leading her to that sound, and crouched low coming over the hilltop. Looking up she paled at what she saw. She had found the villagers, and they were pinned, naked, along the tree that sat in the middle of a field. The stench of death reached her nose in a stifling wind, causing her to pale and bit her lip in an attempt to not empty her stomach all over the ground.

"Oh my Goddess." Alexandria softly stated as she looked to see some of the bodies still moving, though their actions were weak and soon stilled.

"No! Please, no! Let me go, please!" Alexandria suddenly heard the pleading of a woman as she looked down at the base of the tree to see her struggling with men. If that's what you could call them. They dressed in all black, head to toe, with a metal mask to cover their faces. Where these the rumoured Immortals? Alexandria watched in horror as they ripped at her clothing, stripping her naked for the world to see. She watched at the woman unsuccessfully tried to cover herself, crying hysterically.

"Please, I beg of you, please-AHHHHHH!" The woman screamed as a sickening sound of metal piercing skin entered Alexandria's ears. Alexandria gasped, screaming slightly as she quickly covered her mouth, and ducked behind the hill. Breathing deeply, yet as quietly as she could she tried to calm herself, convince herself that they had not heard her. How could she have been so stupid?!

"Please Gods, please let them have not heard me." She whispered to herself as she shook slightly, before getting the courage up to look over the hill again, and sighed in relief to see they were gone.

When suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back from the hillside. She managed to get out one scream of surprise before something hard came down on her head and she was met with darkness.

* * *

"The villagers." Dilios' voice rang out as Leonidas looked down at the boy who had just fainted in his arms. The whole time he could not get the image of his own little boy out of his head, and though he might not admit it out loud, the fear that the same fate would await his son if they did not face the menace named Xerxes. "I found them." The tone in his voice caused Leonidas to all but knew what state Dilios had found the villagers in. Yet he was still not prepared for the grotesque sight that awaited him. The army moved to approach where Dilios stood near the fields around the outskirts of the once grand city.

"Have the gods no mercy." Stelios stated, more then asked as his eyes bear witnessed to the slaughter that lay pinned before him. He swallowed deeply as he looked on, his disgust evident on his face.

"We are doomed." Daxos added in fear as the Captain growled.

"Quiet yourself." He ordered as Leonidas came up behind them, but Daxos continued on.

"The child speaks of the Persian ghosts, known from ancient times. They are the hunters of men's souls. They cannot be killed or defeated. Not this darkness. Not these Immortals." Daxos carried on as Leonidas stepped out in front of him with the boy still unconscious in his arms. The tree before him caused red hot anger to serge through his veins, a new hate for the Persians making itself known.

"Immortals?" Leonidas asked angrily, almost as if in a challenge. "We'll put their name to the test." Came his threat and silent promise as he continued to gaze at the tree with the other Spartans and Arcadians alike.

"Where is Alexandria?" Dilios' voice once again broke the silence as Leonidas frowned, looking around and sighing seeing that she hadn't came out of hiding yet.

"I told her to hide over by the hill, where she could find cover on the other side in case of battle." Leonidas stated as he nodded his head towards the swelling of land not too far to the right. "Dilios could you go find her for me, and bring her back?" Leonidas asked, but Dilios knew to take it as an order as he nodded his head, starting off towards the hill.

* * *

Alexandria groaned as she felt herself awaken with the worst headache she had, had in a while. Sighing her eyes remained closed as she rubbed her hand over her forehead, only to find her fingers meeting a sticky substance near her hairline.

"Father?" Alexandria groaned softly as she now felt strong arms around her, carrying her. A smell, not so much unlike decaying flesh entered her senses as she felt her stomach churn. Frowning when she didn't get an answer she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she nearly screamed at what she saw, but it was once again cut short as a gag was tied tightly around her mouth. It was the Immortals, Alexandria realized as she started to try and fight her way out of it's arms, only to have both her feet and hands bound and thrown over the things shoulder. Crying out against the gag she began to pound her fists into the Immortal's back, to once again feel the butt of a sword slam into her skull, causing her to meet darkness again.

* * *

Dilios frowned as he continued to look around the hillside, not seeing hide nor hair of the Princess.

"Alexandria?! Princess?!" Dilios called out, only to be met with silence as he sighed, continuing to walk around. "Alexandria, it's safe to come out now!" Dilios added, but still found no reply. Walking back over the hilltop that faced the tree he frowned when he saw footprints in the mud. One he could clearly see belonged to Alexandria, but the others, he realized as his frown deepened, looked a lot like the ones that they saw down near where they had found the child.

Immortal footprints.

Kneeling down by one of the footprints he lightly traced it with his fingers, determining that the footprint was recently made and paled at what he saw imbedded in it. Pulling out the leather bracelet he closed his fist around it tightly.

"Alexandria?!" Dilios yelled out once more, in vain hope that he'd see her untamable brown hair pop up somewhere. Walking ahead a couple more feet he noticed that there was a reddish tinge to some of the ground around him, and kneeling down once more he ran his finger through it, before examining it. Running his thumb through the substance on his fingers he shook with anger.

This was Alexandria's blood, that of which he had no doubt.

Getting up quickly he ran as fast as he could back to where the rest of the soldiers were, noticing Leonidas' worried face immediately.

"My Lord," Dilios gasped as he reached him and Leonidas put a hand on his shoulder. "they've taken her." Dilios gasped out as he looked up to his King as Leonidas' face hardened.

"Who Dilios? What do you mean?" Leonidas asked as Dilios stood up straighter.

"Alexandria, my lord, the Immortals have taken her."

* * *

So like many times before, I would really like to see reviews, they're honestly what keep my stories that I write on the go, because I know that people who are reading them like them. So, please review and I hope to have the next chapter ready for you soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to 300.

* * *

syraka: Thank you so much, and believe me, Alexandria is going to get a few words in edgewise.

Fairy87: Thanks! Hope that I can keep the story interesting for you. Thank you for the review.

speclass: Thank you for your reviews, and I hope that I can continue on writing great chapters for you.

EgyptianKatai53: Thanks for the review, lol, still have exams next week, have I study? NO! Lol, yeah, lol, thanks for the review.

pwacha pwacha: Lol, I hope I updated soon enough, things have been crazy! Lol, thanks for the review

Tsuki no Yasha: Oh, he'll wake up soon enough, don't you worry. smirks Yes indeed, soon enough. Glad to see you like the twist and I hope this update will come close to the praise that I got for my last chapter, lol, thanks for the review again, always great to hear from you!

* * *

"Let me go this instant! I mean it! I am the Daughter of King Leonidas! You do know that, don't you?!" Alexandria exclaimed as she was dragged along by one of the Persian guards. Her hands were still bound, but the rope that had been around her feet had been removed, and the gag around her mouth, much to the displeasure of the Persian guard. "My Father is going to come for me! He'll kill each and every one of you unless you let me go!" She shouted, not caring if she sounded like some spoiled Princess, if she put fear into them now, it might help her Father and the rest of the Spartans in battle. "You'll regret the day you ever entered Greece." She spat as she was thrown unceremoniously into one of the many tents around the area. Alexandria knew though, that this was only one fraction of the army, that the rest was almost ready to make landfall from the sea. She had seen the many boats that had littered the horizon only hours before they climbed down the cliff side into the Persian camp. Alexandria sighed as she saw a cloth on the bed mat that lay on the ground in the tent. She grabbed it and gently rubbing at her forehead. Wincing every once and a while when she hit the cut, she managed to get most of the blood off, just before she heard a deep onymous voice coming from behind her.

"I am sorry if my guards handled you a bit roughly, Princess." They voice stated as Alexandria turned around, only to be met with a beast of a man. He stood slightly bowed over due to the shortness of the tent, and was adorned with many gold bracelets and piercings. His presence screamed arrogance, but a deathly power and Alexandria knew who he was immediately.

"You must be Xerxes." Alexandria stated with a small smirk, trying desperately to keep her Spartan reserve as she heard a clap of thunder in the distance. A man, much shorter and rounder then Xerxes and with a darker complexion stepped out from behind him, growling.

"You should bow in front of a God King." He growled out as Alexandria smirked.

"And I will," She replied as both looked at her expectantly. "when I see one." She added as her smirk widened at both of their looks of anger. Though Xerxes didn't move, it was the man beside him that did. Quick as a flash his whip that had been harmlessly at his side cut across the skin of Alexandria's arm, causing her to cry out as she fell to her knees, clutching her arm.

"Much better." The man with the whip praised as he smirked, seeing Alexandria shaking, and glaring up at him in pure hatred. The blood oozed out from between her finger tips as she held her arm tightly, biting her lip to try and ignore the pain.

"I hope your Father will see reason, that his army of men stand no chance against me, against a God King." Xerxes stated with a small smirk as he gazed down at the woman before him, a mess. Slowly she began to sit up, wincing slightly. "I brought you your things." He added, gesturing to the other side of the room, where her healer's bag had gone unnoticed by her before. "You'll find that as long as you don't anger me, as long as you are in my good graces, that you won't be harmed. I may be seen as a tyrant by your people, but I am a kind King, unlike your Father who orders their men into a useless battle." Xerxes stated airily as Alexandria's heated glare focussed on him, her breathing becoming heavy as she continued to fight away the pain in her arm with the anger that she felt coursing through her veins at that very moment.

"My Father is King of free men, free men that you will be fighting against." Alexandria stated calmly as she smirked. "Sparta is a free city, Greece is a free country. You'll find that your men, you're slaves, will be nothing more then annoying flies in the face of 300 free, Spartan men." To this Xerxes only chuckled coldly as he shook his head.

"Never have I met a woman so defiant, surely your men put you in your place?" Xerxes asked as he took a step forward, Alexandria took a automatic step back.

"Spartan men and women have an understanding with each other." Alexandria stated as she gave him a warning look that clearly stated for him to keep his distance. Xerxes chuckled slightly as he took her warning, stepping back indulgently.

"I will have to see about that, once I take over your little city." Xerxes replied with a smirk before he left the tent, leaving Alexandria with the stout man whom had hurt her arm before.

"You will travel with me in the next couple days. We'll see how strong the Spartan reserve really is after they see their Princess tied up like a hog." He threatened, his smirk widening as he left the tent also soon after. Rushing over to her bag, Alexandria collapsed onto her knees next to it, quickly riffling through her things to find her ointments and cloth. Finding both of what she needed she spread the pasty white substance over the shred of cloth, before taking a deep breath. Wrapping it quickly around her arm she once again nearly cried out as they burning sensation was almost instant, nearly tripling once she tied the knot tightly around her arm. Breathing deeply she rode out the pain, knowing that the burning meant that it was fighting off any infection that might have been within the wound. Alexandria looked back down, already seeing some tinge of red coming from the centre of her arm through the cloth. The gash was deep, and would possibly need stitches, but she couldn't do that alone, and she wasn't about to ask a _Persian_ for help either. She remembered what the stout one had told her. A couple days, a couple days and she was to be used as the bargaining chip for her Father's surrender.

_A couple days_, she thought as she gazed through the flapping door of her tent at the now setting sun. A couple days and she'd plan her escape.

* * *

Dilios sighed as he walked just behind Stelios and Astinos. Everything had been so quiet, everything had been so dim ever since she was taken. There was no more bounce to be seen in his King's step, no more enjoyment on the talks of their coming glory. Dilios couldn't quiet blame him either, for he also suffered. His stories that he'd weave of the King seemed old now, and stale compared to when he'd tell them to her, and he felt no joy in his story telling as of late. Sighing as he looked up to the sky, seeing the rain clouds start to form, he thought of her, wondering if she were somewhere warm, or if she had been left for dead, along some cold, dark pathway.

"_No._" He thought to himself, shaking his head. "_No, she's too strong for that. She is a Spartan woman, and King Leonidas' Daughter. She'll be fine._" Dilios tried to convince himself, but the clouds over head only seemed to worsen his fears and dampen his thoughts. The only bright thing he could see coming in the future, as they descended the rocky outcrop, was the Persian ships, already bouncing in the wavy water with what promised to be a massive storm.

"Look! Persians!" Astinos exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice as he laid eyes on his first sight of the enemy. Stelios grinned widely as he shoved Astinos with his shield, causing the young man to loose balance slightly and run down the hill to keep himself from falling. With the Captain Dilios stood, just as serious, as calm, as poised.

With just as much Spartan reserve.

"Let's watch these motherless dog, as they're embraced by the loving arms of Greece herself." Dilios stated as he looked to the sky, anger evident in both his voice and actions. The Persians were going to pay, and this was only the beginning. "Come." He looked over to the Captain as they both made their way from the rocks towards the cliffs, passing by their King.

"True." Leonidas muttered to himself as he smirked almost evilly, the first emotion to pass his face since Alexandria was taken. "It does look like rain."

* * *

Thunder rolled through the hills, and lightning liteup the scenery in quick flashes. Devastation could easily be seen for the Persian Empire as their boats, once floating easily in the water, became like weak twigs in the face of the all mighty storm. The men begin to rejoice, jumping and screaming in victory.

_What victory?_ King Leonidas asked himself as he remained calm, expressionless.

Emotionless.

His Daughter was still somewhere out there.

* * *

The next morning, after the storm had passed Alexandria woke up tired and soaking wet from the rain that had whipped into her tent through the open flap all night. Suddenly one of the guards stepped into her tent and Alexandria sat up glaring at him, whilst he just stared.

"I'm sure your time could be better spent then on staring at me." Alexandria snapped as she pulled the blanket up higher on her, trying hard not to blush at his stare. Once again Alexandria had been caught with the discomfort of white cloths and water. Snapping his eyes, which were the only things she could see, back up to her face he held out a bag, tossing it onto her lap.

"Clothing, get dressed." The guard ordered in broken Greek, to which Alexandria was slightly surprised. She had suspected that Xerxes and the man that had been standing beside him would be the only ones in the whole camp who knew her language. Waiting a few minutes after the guard left, Alexandria finally got up, letting her wet, dirty cloths drop before she looked at the garments that Xerxes had given her. It was much like her Mother's best dress, the deep mauve one that she would wear on special occasions, like meetings with her Father in front of The Council. The fabric was a deep green, and had unique designs circling the edges, much like the vines that Alexandria would see sprouting up on buildingsback home.

Home, a word that seemed so distant now.

Easily wrapping the fabric around her, she found that unlike her Mother's the sleeves were not split, but sewed together into a bell like sleeve, and also there was no gap at her side thankfully. Using the leather strap from her other clothing she quickly tied it around her waist.

"It's good to see a Princess out of rags." Came a slimy voice from behind her at the entrance of her tent. Quickly stifling a gasp in shock, Alexandria whipped around to see the short pudgy man from before. The one who had sliced his arm.

She vowed that he would _lose_ his.

She met his look with her unwavering glare, nothing needing to be said about how much she despised him, it was all in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She all but growled out as she stood taller, having the opportunity of, for once, being taller then her adversary.

"We are going to visit your Father's camp today, see if we can't make him see reason." The man smirked as he got his whip out. Quick as a flash he hit, and Alexandria hated herself for not being able to dodge it. All she could feel was the slight wind near her face before the searing while hot pain as the whip latched around her neck, tugging so tight that she could hardly breath. As he pulled on the whip, making it even harder for Alexandria to breath, she could only follow.

_

* * *

Snap_ "Move!" Came the man's harsh voice as Alexandria remained bound by her hands and feet behind the grand throne that the man had sat himself in. _Snap_ "Keep going you dogs!" The man yelled out again as Alexandria shook her head. 

"Can't even keep your slaves in line and you expect to be able to defeat us?" Alexandria asked as she smirked, laughing slightly. "You really are delusional."

"Quiet you!" The man yelled as he growled, picking up the whip that was still attached to her neck, tugging at it until Alexandria was gasping for every breath.

_Snap_ "Move!" Came his obnoxious voice again as the sound of the whip could be heard. "Forward, I say!" He yelled out louder as his whip once again cracked through the air. Alexandria chanced a glance around his throne, and grinned when she saw Astinos and Stelios along with many other Spartans and Arcadians building the wall that had once stood and her smirk widened when she saw the bodies of Persians dotted along the wall.

"_Must have been scouts that they took care of_." Alexandria thought as she sighed, hoping to soon be out of this mess, though she didn't quite know how. Suddenly Alexandria could feel the platform beneath them stop, and the man's voice once again cried out.

"_I _am the emissary," The man began as Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"_So _that's_ why he was acting superior to those around him. He's Xerxes' messenger boy._" Alexandria thought with a smirk before nearly yelping out as she was suddenly thrown forward towards the front by the whip that was still around her neck. Coughing slightly and looking up she saw Stelios and Astinos both looking at her, anger evident in their eyes, but calm emitting from their stances.

"To the ruler of all the world." The man continued as Alexandria continued to try and pry the whip off, for the man to only tug on it, causing it the close around her throat tighter. "The God of gods, king of kings, and by that authority I demand that someone show me your commander." He accentuated his order by once again tugging Alexandria by the whip closer to the edge of the platform, where Alexandria fell unceremoniously to her side, clutching at her throat as her breathing now came and go in wheezing puffs. After seeing that, Stelios had, had enough. Grabbing his sword from a near by rock he picked it up, quietly unsheathing it as he took deadly steps towards the emissary's platform. "Listen," The emissary continued. "do you think that the paltry dozen you slew scares us?" The emissary asked as he chuckled darkly and Alexandria could help but smirk though her difficulty to breath. "These hills swarm with our scouts. And do you think your pathetic _wall_ will do anything except _fall_ like dry leaves in the face of..." That was where the emissary trailed off, and Alexandria could see him staring off at the wall, and nearly laughing at his final realization. She watched as the horror crossed his face at seeing the men used as mortar, lying awkwardly under the tons of weight of the rocks laying on top of them in layers.

"_It's a masterpiece, and it at least caused his pathetic speech to come to an end._" Alexandria thought as she caught eyes with Stelios who continued to smirk confidently, Alexandria returning it.

"Our ancestors built this wall." Stelios began as he continued to look up to the emissary that was on the platform. "using ancient stones from the bosom of Greece herself. And with a little Spartan help your Persian scouts supplied the mortar." Stelios finished, the smirk still evident on his face as Astinos looked to Alexandria, nodding. She nodded in return as she crouched low and Astinos moved closer to the platform, his spear ready. The look of pure hatred passed the emissary's face as the whip that had been around her neck finally fell loose.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"You will pay for your barbarism!" The emissary yelled out angrily as his whip came back, stretching to it's full length. Stelios ran forward, leaping off of a nearby rock, high into the air, his sword held above his head. With one great yell the sword fell on the emissary's arm, cutting it off before the whip could reach him. Landing roughly on his back the emissary curled in pain as Stelios took the chance to grab Alexandria's arm, quickly pulling her to him as he held his sword towards the emissary's neck angrily.

"My arm!" The emissary yelled out in pain as Alexandria could see Astinos with his spear he had been carrying before, pointing dangerously at the guards, as if daring them to move.

"It's not yours anymore." Stelios replied breathlessly as he glared down at the now cowering man. "Go now, run along and tell your Xerxes he faces free men here, not slaves." Stelios ordered as Alexandria couldn't help but smirk, knowing she had said the same thing only a day before.

Only if they had heeded her warning.

"Do so quickly," Stelios continued menecingly. "before I decide to make our wall just a little bit bigger."

"No." The man began breathlessly as Alexandria frowned. "Not slaves. Your woman will be slaves. Your sons, your daughters, your elders will be slaves. Your Princess will be my personal whore." He added as Stelios tensed up, pulling Alexandria more so behind him as Alexandria flushed with anger, trying to get around him, towards the man herself.

His grip was steady, and unbreakable.

"But not you, no." The emissary continued with an evil glint in his eye as he smirked in Alexandria's direction. "By noon this day, you will be dead men. A thousand nations of Persian Empire descend upon you!" He exclaimed as Stelios' smirk widened, much to the surprise, as Alexandria noticed, of the emissary. "Our arrows will blot out the sun." He finished as Alexandria laughed slightly, shaking her head as she looked to Stelios who smirked in return to her.

"Then we will fight in the shade." Stelios stated evenly as Alexandria smirked, feeling that she needed to add something on.

"Unlike your Persians, we are not afraid of the dark." She stated smirked as she held to her arm, the one that had been hurt the day before. "Now you had better do as my friend says, go, before instead of a wall we decide to make a fortress."

* * *

Alexandria walked into camp quietly as she tried not to look too anxious in the search of her Father. She smiled when she saw a familiar dark, braided head from in front of her, instantly recognizing it as the Captain's. Looking back to Stelios she bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you for your help, but I believe that I can handle it from here dear friend." Alexandria stated as Stelios smiled, nodding. "You too Astinos, thank you." She added as she saw him come up behind Stelios and he nodded slightly in return before heading off in a different direction, probably to sit and think of the upcoming battle.

It would be his first.

"Captain!" Alexandria shouted as she turned, running towards where she had just seen him. Turning around in surprise, he looked on in awe, as if surprised to see her there, and alive nonetheless.

"Princess?" the Captain asked as Alexandria reached him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "You're alive?" He asked, sounding just as surprised as before.

"Of course I am, you don't think they could kill me that easily, do you?" She asked as she laughed slightly as he hugged her back slightly, trying to remain calm. She had always been like the daughter he had never had, and he treasured her a just also. Having thought the worse, he fell into nearly as bad of a depression as their King, even if their King didn't let them notice it. He smiled, holding her back some as he nodded towards the rocky outcrop of the hill.

"You're Father sits up there, pondering much like he usually does now a days." He stated as Alexandria nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." She stated quickly before darting towards the hill, climbing up it with as much grace as she could muster with the hurry that she was in. She found that she didn't have to go near all the way before she saw her Father's figure.

"Father!" Alexandria shouted as she bit her lip, fighting to keep her tears at bay. Though how little time she was captured, she was sure that she would never see her family again, but now there her Father stood, causing her to want to thank the Gods in anyway possible that she had been given the chance to find her way back to him. Leonidas looked up in shock, hearing the voice of his daughter and nearly fell over from the joy that spread through him to see her standing there, alive.

"Alexandria." He all but painfully whispered as he stood there, stock still in shock. Alexandria decided to close the distance quickly, launching herself into her Father's arms, not being mindful of the deep cut in her arm. The burning sensation split through her, but at the moment she could really care less, she was here with her Father again.

"Father." Alexandria sighed as she gripped onto him tightly.

"By the gods, if this is some sort of trick..." Leonidas whispered as he held his daughter tightly to him, cradling him to her as he sighed tightening his hold. "I thought you were dead, oh gods, I thought we had lost you." Leonidas whispered again gruffly as he felt it was hard to keep himself detached from his feelings when it came to the case of seeing his Daughter again.

He was in front of his men, he could let go if only slightly.

"I'm here Father, I'm here." Alexandria whispered back as she held onto him tightly in return. Leonidas held her back slightly after a while, frowning as he took in her arm.

"What happened?" He asked as he gently tugged at the cloth, letting it come look and his angered frown to take over his features. "Who did this to you?"

"It was the emissary, when I refused to bow to that man Xerxes, he whipped my arm." Alexandria explained as she too looked down at it wincing.

"It'll need stitches." Leonidas stated with a sighed as he gently cupped her chin in his hand, making her look up to him. "Did they defile you?" He asked as Alexandria's cheek flamed slightly at the thought, quickly shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't have allowed them to." Alexandria replied stubbornly as Leonidas' frown turned into a slightly smirk.

"That's my girl." He stated as he gently ruffled her hair. "Now about those stitches-" He started, before being cut off by the shaking of the earth. Alexandria looked around, the tiny pebbles and rocks bouncing slightly as the ground shifted underneath her feet.

"It looks like those stitches are going to have to wait." Alexandria replied as she paled slightly.

Battle formations.

* * *

Quickly heading back down the slope Alexandria and her Father were greeted by the confused looking Captain.

"Dispatch the Phocians to the goat path, and pray to the gods nobody tells the Persians of it." King Leonidas quickly ordered as the Captain still looked around, slightly unsteady as the ground seemed to move more.

"Earthquake?" He asked as King Leonidas smirked, shaking his head.

"Battle formations." He stated as he passed the Captain, having already told Alexandria to stay out of sight and near camp. The Captain soon followed after him as Alexandria sighed, making her way back to the camp as the men were beginning to prepare. Looking around she soon caught the familiar eyes that made her heart make an uncomfortable jump. It was Dilios, and he stared straight back at her. Both stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before Dilios broke the eye contact, shaking his head slightly and turning his back towards her. He grabbed his shield and spear, never glancing back as he headed towards the gap in the Hot Gates. Alexandria wrapped her arms around herself as she frowned, watching him go.

Feeling oddly empty.

* * *

Lol, so there it is, and you know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Lol, thanks and I'll hopefully hear from you soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Warrior Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, and I'm sorry if I missed out on replying to you, I love you all for your reviews and exams have been extremely hectic, so if I didn't respond it isn't because I didn't like them or appreciate them, cause I did, I'm just a little over my head right now, lol, thanks again!

* * *

Alexandria sighed as she could hear the battle cries in the distance from the battle that was now raging on. She hated this, having to fear for them from a distance, hearing the sounds, but not seeing what was happening. It made her all too anxious. A sudden pain ripped through her arm as she winced, gripping at it and feeling the dampness of the blood finally soaking through. Feeling dizzy she sat down on a near by rock gazing at the sun that sat high in the sky, signalling that it was mid day, if not a little after. How long would this battle last?

"Princess?" Came a voice from behind her as Alexandria turned quickly to see Daxos approaching. "We thought you had been lost to the Spartans back when we were in Athens." Daxos stated as he sat next to her on the rock. Alexandria looked at him in caution. Why would he have cared if she were gone? He was an Arcadian.

"_He's probably just making an observation, his facial features say nothing more then wonder and curiosity._" Alexandria thought as she sighed, mentally beating herself for her earlier thoughts as she once again looked in the direction of the opening of the Gates.

"You Father, he's rather mad, isn't he?" Daxos asked as he shook his head, laughing slightly. Alexandria frowned as she stood up.

"Be mindful of your tongue, Arcadian, for that very same _mad_ man and his 300 are all fighting for _your_ freedom." She snapped as she growled slightly. Daxos looked up at her, glaring.

"We fight for our freedom as well!" He protested as Alexandria smirked.

"I'll believe that, when I see such an act being performed." She replied as she walked away, once again trying to keep the dizziness from clouding her vision. She felt weak, something she wasn't really used to and didn't feel too comfortable with at the moment with the Arcadian in the camp.

To show weakness would be to show vulnerability.

Frowning once again she looked up to the sun, gasping when she noticed that a shadow seemed to cover it in the distance. When the shadow fully covered the sun, only then, could she finally tell what it was.

Arrows, thousands of arrows that blotted out the sun.

The 300 men, were certainly fighting in the shade.

* * *

"Alexandria!" She heard someone shout as she looked back to see Stelios walking towards her, along side him a silent Dilios. Walking slowly towards them she held her harm to her side, the blond now having soaked the cloth almost completely as they ran up to her the rest of the way in worry.

"Tis nothing, looks worse then it really is." Alexandria stated as she saw their worried gazes, smirking slightly as they shook their heads, laughing slightly.

"Come," Dilios stated as he grabbed her good arm, while walking over to her healer's bag. Alexandria felt herself becoming extremely confused at Dilios' behaviour. Why had he ignored her before, and now he was seemingly becoming attentive to her?

"What are you doing?" Alexandria asked as they stopped by one of the few fresh water streams that ran about the Hot Gates. Dilios didn't answer her, just nodded towards a rock by the small stream for her to sit on. He began some of the sticks that had been carried along by the small river, creating a fire and placing a small dagger into it.

"Sewing it up isn't going to help in this type of terrain, it'll become infected all the more sooner and easier." Dilios comment when he saw Alexandria's face turn pale in realization, though she nodded in understanding. Dilios sighed as he sat next to the small fire, looking up at her as she sat quietly on the rock. Dilios never knew how to read her emotions, she was always so enclosed about them.

Mysterious.

Looking at her pale face he smirked, seeing her trying desperately to hid her fear of what was to come. She was a true Spartan woman.

"Alexandria," Dilios stated with a sigh as Alexandria looked up, surprised at hearing her name on his lips like that. "come here." He beckoned her over as Alexandria shook her head.

"I'm fine over here." She replied stubbornly as Dilios frowned.

Stubborn as an Spartan woman as well.

Standing up to his full height Dilios began to walk slowly towards her as Alexandria looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

She was challenging him.

Whether it be consciously or subconsciously, she was challenging him. For what, he wasn't sure as of yet, but he liked to play games as well as he liked to tell his stories. Dilios quickly undid one of the two leather bracelets that were around his wrist, holding it out for her to take.

"I found this back in Athens." Dilios stated as he saw Alexandria's eyes widen, reaching out to grab it and taking it from him gently.

"I thought I had lost it." She stated softly as she carefully wound it back around her wrist, smiling softly as she let her finger trail over it. Suddenly, two arms came into the sides of her vision as hands pressed down firmly on either side of her on the bolder she was sitting on. Looking up she saw that Dilios was slightly hunched over, his face hovering near hers as she kept her gaze as steady as his. Blue meeting green, green meeting blue.

"How could you have been so stupid?" Came out Dilios' quiet, yet rough voice as his face spoke of anger, yet his eyes spoke of something completely different.

"What?" Alexandria asked in disbelief as she gaped openly at him. This man was mad!

"You should have stayed where you were, you shouldn't have gone near those hills!" Dilios near shouted angrily as Alexandria sat up straighter, her face nearing his with the ever present glare still in place.

"So I should have disobeyed my Father, hm?" She asked as she shook her head angrily. "You thought I wanted to be taken?! Well if that's what you think then you can just leave me alone-!" Alexandria's rant was cut short as warm lips suddenly covered her's gently, but firmly.

She was being kissed, and by the Gods, was it about time.

Not waiting another second she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much force as he was giving her, fighting for her dominance as she felt Dilios smirk slightly against her lips. That was before something in him seemed to snap and he almost immediately broke the embrace, nearly pushing her off of the bolder with the force. Breathing hard Dilios ran his fingers through his hair, not meeting Alexandria's breathless, yet hurt face as she looked at him. He hadn't meant to do it, he really hadn't.

He just kissed King Leonidas' daughter.

By the Gods, did she look so vulnerable, and he couldn't meet her look for that reason. He didn't know what had come over him. Glancing back up he refrained from wincing as he saw her look. It wasn't so much vulnerability any more, as it was hurt.

Alexandria didn't know what to think. It was he who had kissed her, not the other way around! So why did he push her away like that? Was she really some how repulsive? She always knew that she wasn't attractive, but she never thought she was _repulsive_. Looking back up she finally caught his eyes and saw him wince.

He really was disgusted by her.

Putting on an emotionless face Alexandria would not let the tears threatening to spill over come her. It was hard not to at least look pained. She had thought, if only for a little, that she was like any other woman. Beautiful, needed.

Desired.

Dilios looked back at her, his blue eyes almost seeming to try and reach out to her, frowning when he saw the coldness in her rich green eyes.

She had gotten the wrong idea.

"Alexandria-" Dilios began but Alexandria shook her head, cutting him off.

"I think the dagger is hot enough now." Alexandria replied coldly as she seemed to move stiffly, pushing the sleeves up her arms and undoing the bandage. Dilios looked at the wound, a wound of which would have usually not phased him.

But the fact that the wound was on her made his heart race all the more at seeing it.

It was slightly swollen now, and red in irritation. The blood had long since dried up around it, but he could still see some clear and red liquid leaking through the wound. It was trying to heal itself, but it would need a little extra help. Dilios sighed as he grabbed the dagger from the fire, placing it in his hands gently as he approached her. He could feel the heat that was being emitted from the dagger, and seeing Alexandria pale slightly, he knew she could too.

"I'm going to have to close the wound up first." Dilios stated softly as he laid the dagger down, quickly taking her arm in his hands. Not wasting any time, for fear that the dagger would grow cold he quickly pressed the skin of her arm together, watching as Alexandria's face contorted in pain. Quickly grabbing the dagger he swiftly pressed it to the skin, nearly wincing himself when he heard the hissing of the skin meeting the hot steal. The smell of burning flesh reached both his and Alexandria's noses, but it would seem that it wasn't something she was concentrating on. Dilios looked up in worry when he heard that she wasn't making a sound, but instead was biting her lip, making it bleed slightly.

"Scream, damn it, Alexandria!" Dilios exclaimed as Alexandria shook her head, biting her lips harder as blood began to seep from it. "Alexandria, it's alright, just scream!" Dilios shouted as he continued to hold the dagger to her arm.

For the first time in years, Alexandria let out a heart stopping, gut wrenching scream.

Before everything went black.

* * *

Dilios caught Alexandria easily in his arms as she fell unconscious from, what he was sure, was the pain that had been inflicted upon her arm. Sighing softly he placed the dagger to the side, laying her down on the ground easily before he went in search of a new cloth to use in the healer's bag. Once finding it he walked over to the stream, letting the cool water gather in the thick material before wringing it out and placing it around her arm. Looking down at her he let his fingers wander slightly down her arm as he watched stray pieces of her deep brown hair twitch around her face in the slight wind from over head. He didn't know what to do anymore, it had been so long since he had been that intimate with a woman, perhaps that was to blame for his rash decision.

For someone to see her beauty they would have to look through the outer layer, through her features to find the beautiful person she really was inside. Dilios had that chance, through the many years that he had served his great King, he had that chance. He was snared now, within her trap, and she didn't even know it.

She had him, but did he have her?

* * *

The day wore on before Alexandria was finally awake. She started as she looked around camp, only seeing a few soldiers here and there, but none that she recognized. Wincing she looked down at her arm as her memory seeped back to her. The white hot searing pain that sliced it's way along her arm as Dilios pressed the knife to it, and...

"Oh dear Gods, what have I done?" Alexandria asked herself as she sat up, burying her face in her hands. She had kissed him, and had also been rejected by him as well, all in one day. "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself once again, angrily as she refrained from hitting the palm of her hand across her forehead.

She just wanted the familiar pain in her heart to go away.

Not hearing the sounds of battle she took a deep breath, standing up as she clutched her arm slightly, swaying.

She wasn't going to let things become awkward, she _wasn't_.

She had a job to do.

Walking forth she made it to the opening of the gates, and nearly gasped at the multitude of dead Persians laying on the ground. Though the site had at first surprised her, she couldn't help the wave of pride wash over her as she saw her Father standing above it all, eating an apple on the battle field.

"Father!" Alexandria shouted to get his attention as she nimbly walked over the bodies, only to see him smirking at her arrival.

"I knew you wouldn't be out for long." He commented as he ruffled her hair slightly, causing Alexandria to smiled widely.

"My King, where are the injured?" She asked as she looked around, watching as the Spartans killed off those Persians that were still living.

"Over there, in the bend in the wall, you may tend to them." He stated as he pointed over there, apple still in hand. Alexandria nodded as she once again nimbly made her way across the field, coming to a stop by the men that sat about, having difficulty with their wounds.

"Here, let me help you with that." Alexandria offered as she came to the first man, who only looked to be a few summers older than she.

"Tis nothing but a scratch mi'lady." Came the man's gruff reply as Alexandria refrained rolling her eyes looking up at him. He was rather handsome, with dark short hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His demeanor spoke of a carefree, boyish attitude, but looking at his strong jaw and physic, it could be determined otherwise.

"Please, call me Alexandria, and I would feel much better, scratch or not, if I could just have a look at it." Alexandria stated as she smiled softly, watching as the man nodded slowly and lifted his arm to show her his side. There was a rather deep gash that ran along his ribs, vertically down his side. Looked to be caused by a sword.

"Scratch indeed." She stated dryly as the man chuckled slightly. It was warm...and almost inviting. "It's going to need stitches, it's too deep to simply wrap." She explained as she bent to the side to ruffle through her healer's bag. With his arm still lifted up he tried to peer around to see the gash himself.

"Oh, I guess you were right, my mistake." The man replied carefree as he smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "My name is Marius, by the way." He added as Alexandria's eyes widened slightly while she continued to gather her supplies. Marius? As in _the_ Marius? The one that all the village woman were fussing about?

"_Wait, why do I even care? I mean, it's not as if he'll take a second look at me anyway. Besides, I love Dilios...even though he just rejected me...after kissing me._" Alexandria sighed as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. "_He uses woman, Alexandria, he uses them, don't you dare develop any sort of _feelings_ now of all times._ _Why was I born a woman?!_" Came Alexandria's last thought as she threaded some string through the needle that she would be using.

"It's nice to meet you too Alexandria." Came his teasing reply when she never politely responded to him, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere, it's nice to meet you Marius." Alexandria stubbled slightly as she put the needle down by the fire, letting it heat up slightly to disinfect it. Walking back over she rummaged through the bag again till she came across some of her creme. Scooping some into her hand she knelt by his side again, moving his arm slightly, since he had since put it down, so that she could once again look at the gash.

"So Alexandria, I'm guessing that you're a healer?" Marius asked, smirk back in place as Alexandria fought off her blush, nodding. "A woman of few words, hm. Unusual for a Spartan woman, even more so as the Daughter of our Queen. Brave woman she is, quick as a whip as well. Your Father is a lucky man." Marius stated, his smirk still present as Alexandria looked back over at her Father, smiling.

"Yes, he is." She agreed as she let her fingers lightly trace the creme onto his open wound, covering it in the sticky substance. "Sorry, I know this might not feel all that great, but-"

"No, no. Feels really good actually." Marius quickly interrupted her as he winked slightly. Alexandria didn't know what to do. Was he intentionally trying to make her feel like this?

"_Like _what?" She mentally battled as she continued to lightly run the creme over the side of his torso, still waiting for the needle. Wiping her hands off with a dirty rag she walked back over the fire, grabbing the needle by the thread and holding it there, letting it cool slightly before she touched it, making sure it was only warm. Sighing she made her way back over to the man, once again kneeling at his side as he leaned forward slightly to get more comfortable.

"Do you want something to bite?" Alexandria asked offhand as Marius seemed to start at this question.

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her again with surprise in his eyes.

"Would you like a leather strap to bite or something, while I'm doing this." Alexandria clarified, a little smirk of her own hinting at her lips. Marius saw this as his blue eyes once again began to twinkle slightly, but darken at the same time.

"No, I shall be fine." He answered, his voice sounding huskier to himself, but luckily Alexandria had yet to notice as she concentrated hard at the task at hand.

"Okay, well, here we go." She muttered as she pierced the skin, feeling him jump slightly under her fingers as she nimbly continued to sew him up. "It'll be over soon I promise." She added as she continued.

True to her word, she was soon done as an exhausted Marius tried not to breath in too deeply, for fear of reopening his wound and having to go through that ordeal again. Looking over at Alexandria, as she now prepared another wrap for him, he had to do a double take. She wasn't the Spartan beauty that most woman were from back home, the woman from his 'escapades'. Something about her though, attracted you before you even had a chance to fully examine her.

Her character.

Now looking at her though, he could do a full scrutiny. She was a larger woman, obviously it was the Gods' will to have her bear many children, that much was for sure. Her hair was a wild mane of dark curls, much like the Queen's and her green eyes all too familiar, looking exactly like the King's. Her face and arms were freckled, giving her a look that caused many to probably think she was many years younger than she really was. For he knew for a fact that they were only summers apart. Over all she was very plain, nothing like the stunning beauty that the Queen was. Once again though, something attracted him to her, and whatever it was, he liked it.

"Here," He suddenly heard her quiet voice from above him as he was snapped away from his thoughts. "I'm going to wrap this around you, it'll soothe the ache in your side." She explained as she once again kneeled down beside him. "Lift your arms." She ordered as Marius smirked, doing so.

She was definitely her Mother's Daughter.

* * *

After seeing to the last man Alexandria decided to walk about the camp, looking at all the men's faces. The seemed slightly more joyous then before, perhaps for an up coming battle.

"Princess!" Came a shout as Alexandria turned around, trying not to look hurt as Dilios caught up with her. "We must get you somewhere safe for the night. We're going to battle." Dilios explained as he grabbed her arm, pulling her along. "There is a small cave, just outside of our camp, you'll be safe there, Princess."

"_Princess? What happened to Alexandria?_" Alexandria thought sadly as she continued to look ahead, her jaw strong in defiance against the tidal wave of emotions wracking at her body. "_I knew it, a man like Dilios could never love someone like me, I was foolish to think so, foolish to hope_." Alexandria thought as she bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her eyes dry as Dilios continued to lead her on, completely oblivious to her heartbreak.

Or so she thought.

* * *

The battle waged on well into the night, as the echos of the battle cries could be heard throughout the cave. Shivering slightly due to the dampness of the cave, Alexandria wrapped her arms around herself, having not been able to grab a blanket before Dilios had dragged her off. He hadn't said so much as a word before his departure, leaving Alexandria to feel the loneliness that would seem to suffocate her.

Feeling as empty as she humanly could.

Jumping slightly as heard a noise coming in from further in the cave as she shakily turned, gripping at the dagger in her hand tightly as it shook.

"Show yourself!" She demanded as a shadow began to appear, though seemingly quite distorted. She could hear it's breathing from her, gasping as if every breath would be it's last.

What was this monster?

"Your Father fights a losing battle." The thing spoke up as it approached her, coming into the moonlight. Gasping slightly as she looked onto the man, Alexandria could not help the horror that flashed through her eyes at seeing something...someone so distorted.

"Who are you?" Alexandria managed to growl out as she continued to point the dagger at him, backing away.

"I wish you no harm Princess." The man stated as he slowly shimmed towards her, moving further into the moonlight. "I only wish to warn you that the battle your Father is fighting is a losing one. Your Father's arrogance will cost him dearly." The thing grumbled as Alexandria glared at him. "Your Father is a cruel man."

"My Father is fighting for the very ground you stand on, so watch your words!" Alexandria stated sharply as the man moved around her, growling.

"I thought I could make sense out of you, save you from your Father's blindness. I am fit, I was well enough to battle, but now that he didn't take me as one of his many soldiers, he and his army of 300 shall pay!" The man exclaimed as he moved towards the entrance, before sharply turning around to glare at her. "And you! You will burn with the men of whom you have so much loyalty to and love so much!" He added in as Alexandria continued to glare at him, his words not swaying her in the least. With one last cry of outrage the man left the cave and Alexandria slumped down against a wall, sighing.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Now I know what you all might be thinking, that Alexandria is going to alter the events. I'm sorry, but that isn't true, I don't want to take away the Spartan King and his 300's honour from battle. I know the comic isn't really all the historically correct, even though the basic plot has the idea, but I know for a fact that the 300 Spartan men that met Xerxes that day died, and it's going to stay that way. Long live the 300! I am also sorry about this chapter, I feel that it isn't up to cue, but it's the best I could do under the pressure from exams, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out.

Thanks again, till later!

Justice


	8. Chapter 8

Warrior Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from 300, only my Oc Alexandria.

* * *

Having sat in the cave for hours on end, Alexandria quickly became anxious, but no more so then when the battle raging outside became deathly silent. She bit her lip slightly in worry as she tried to hear for the Spartan's triumphant battle cries, hearing none. Should she stay in the cave? What had happened to the men? It wasn't possible that all of them were killed in battle, was it? No, it just wasn't possible, the Spartans were far too strong.

"By the Gods, please, give me some sort of sign." Alexandria muttered under her breath as she stood, beginning to pace slightly. Soon she heard the scraping of a pair of feet across the rocky bottom of the cave, and tensing she blindly tried to see who it was.

"Don't come any closer!" Alexandria exclaimed as she saw the shadowed figure stop suddenly.

"Princess, it's Dilios." Came a soft reply as Alexandria had to bite back a sigh of relief. He was okay, they were okay. "Come, the coast is clear, and many are wounded." Dilios added as Alexandria could make the faint outline of his hand, waving in the shadows. Walking slowly towards him, she was surprised, to say the least, when he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. He stopped short though as he cursed, clasping her hand in both of his. "You're as cold as ice." He commented in concern as Alexandria shivered.

"Caves aren't exactly the most hospitable place to hide." Alexandria stated dryly as she watched Dilios bring her cupped hand towards his face. He blew hot air in and around her hand and she could feel some of the warmth returning to her cold, numb, fingers.

As well as her face.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought ahead and let you grab your blanket." Dilios stated as he sighed, taking her other hand and repeating.

"I'm fine, but the wounded could be dying, we should be on our way." Alexandria stated stiffly as Dilios sighed, knowing why she was acting so cold.

"Alexandria, about what happened before-" Dilios began, but was quickly cut off as Alexandria swiftly pulled her hand from his.

"What are you talking about?" She asked coldly, as if trying to get across the point that she didn't want to talk about it. Ever.

"No Alexandria, I need to explain myself." Dilios insisted as his voice became stern.

"There is nothing to explain Dilios, men have needs, I know that, and I also know that I can't fulfill them." She replied coldly as she moved to go around him, only for his hand to shoot out and grab her arm.

"It's not like that!" Dilios replied angrily as he glared at her slightly, warning her to keep her mouth shut. "You are King Leonidas' Daughter! Princess Of Sparta! I am a soldier, nothing more, nothing less."

"So just because of titles I'm supposed to live with heartbreak?!" Alexandria yelled back before she could stop herself. She looked to the ground, breathing deeply as silence reigned in the cave, the light from the entrance being their only guide out of the cold darkness.

"May the Gods forgive me." Alexandria heard Dilios mutter as she looked up in confusion, only to feel warm lips on her's, persistent and demanding. Alexandria moaned softly as she returned the kiss, moving her hand up to his hair and gripping it tightly as she heard Dilios groan in return, feeling his hands wander down her sides and to her legs. His hands ran afire through Alexandria's clothes and to her skin causing her legs to weaken and shake. Dilios smirked into the kiss, having felt it as he bit her lower lip softly before letting his tongue take what was, by right, his. Alexandria was a quick learner as she returned his actions without hesitation. She had waited so long.

He had waited just as long.

As his arms encircled her, backing her up against the stone wall of the cave, she found that she would rather be no where else in the world.

* * *

It seemed like hours when it had, in all reality, only been minutes as the two made it back to the camp. Hands dropped to their sides, they gave no inclination as to what had transpired in the darkness of the cave.

Only the most talented of eyes could have seen.

Only their King.

As Leonidas watched the two walk off in separate directions, he suddenly felt very old and worn down. Watching his son growing up was one thing, but watching his daughter grow into the young lady that she has was completely different. He sighed as he looked over the camp, at the men's faces. They were all alight with victory, living in the euphoria of it.

He felt there no reason to celebrate.

Yet.

* * *

Alexandria sighed softly as she made her rounds once again, seeing many familiar faces, and missing some.

"Stelios!" Alexandria shouted as she saw him standing beside a hunched over by a figure sitting on the ground. Stelios looked up as his name was called, and smiled as he waved her over.

"The baby has a scratch." He stated as she looked down at Astinos' bleeding arm. Alexandria rolled her eyes at Stelios' behaviour as she knelt down beside her friend, taking his arm and examining it.

"Don't listen to this fool." Alexandria soothed with a smirk as she looked back up to the blonde. "He is just jealous that he has no scars to show from battle as of yet."

"Very true, Alexandria." Astinos added in with his own smirk widening, but dimming slightly as he winced once she started to clean the wound out. Stelios smirked slightly as he shook his head.

"Always sticking up for one and other." He commented as he laughed slightly, kneeling down beside Alexandria. Alexandria smiled softly as she took a clean cloth, wrapping it around his arm tightly to stop the bleeding, for the wound had not been deep enough to concern stiches.

"All done." Alexandria stated as she stood, Stelios rising with her as Astinos nodded in thanks, flexing his arm slightly to get used to the wrapping. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her as she looked up, biting back a surprised gasp when she saw her Father, with the scratch running down his eye.

"How is your eye?" She asked as she quickly took to examining it, hearing her Father chuckle slightly, grabbing her hand.

"You worry far too much." He stated easily as he looked at her fondly, and Alexandria looked slightly bashful.

"Can't help it." She mumbled slightly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come, child, I wish to speak with you." Leonidas stated as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, lightly pulling her along.

"About what?" Alexandria asked, her curiosity always getting the better of her as she walked along side him. Leonidas waited long enough to walk out of ear shot of everyone else, before turning to her.

"I don't think it wise what you and Dilios have started. Here, of all places." Leonidas stated evenly as Alexandria looked up to him surprised.

How could he have possibly known?

"It's not that hard to see, dear child." Leonidas added, chuckling as he saw her expression.

"What is so wrong then?" Alexandria asked as she sighed softly.

"You'll be a distraction from battle for him, not to mention, what would happen if he was to die?" Leonidas asked softly as he gazed down in concern at his Daughter.

"All the more reason to live in the now, Father, not the 'what may be.'" Alexandria stated sharply as Leonidas knew he had hit a nerve.

He only wanted what was best for her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my King, I have things that I need to tend to." Alexandria stated coldly as she broke away from him, heading back to camp.

Somedays he hated being the bad guy.

* * *

Alexandria, from then on, would wait anxiously in the same cave as the battles took place. Each time she would sit there, praying that Dilios would come back alive, and luckily enough, the Gods granted her wish every time. She knew her Father's words had been true, for as the battles wore on, Dilios came back with more and more wounds, worse and worse. Sighing Alexandria stood up, as once again a battle raged outside of the stone walls, and looked around. Biting her lip slightly as she looked at the wall, she finally came to a conclusion that she needed something to do to combat her feelings of anxiousness and worry. She grabbed a nearby stone, flinging it up and down as she continued to stare at the wall, when an idea all of a sudden hit her. Smiling she walked forward, and began to draw designs on the wall, thinking of Dilios' stories while she did.

She would preserve the history of the 300, and anyone passing by will see their grand tale.

* * *

"Alexandria?" Came Dilios' voice hours after the sun had once again set. His only light to see her was the flaming torch jammed between two boulders, and she was nowhere in sight. "Alexandria?!" He shouted again, before he heard the scraping of rock and rock not too far from where he stood.

"I'm here Dilios." Alexandria quietly called out as Dilios grabbed the torch, shining it more so on her. He gasped as he saw what she was doing. The designs weren't the best pieces of art he had ever seen, but the scale of which it was done was enormous.

"What are you doing, love?" Dilios asked as Alexandria shivered slightly.

She wasn't used to him calling her that just yet.

"I'm depicting your story, the story of the 300, of my Father, our King." Alexandria stated as she turned to him, only to look at him in worry as she rushed forward. "Your eye." She mumbled softly as she reached for it, but Dilios grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's only an eye, Alexandria, it's not a fatal wound." Dilios consoled her as Alexandria sighed, nodding. Dilios smiled softly as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"How many are dead?" Alexandria asked as Dilios sighed sadly, looking down at her with sympathy.

Oh no.

"One has died today, beheaded by the Persian coward who came on horse back, behind him." Dilios stated with a sigh as Alexandria shook her head, not wanting to hear the answer.

"No." She whispered in denial as Dilios nodded.

"Astios' Father mourns alone tonight. He is inconsolable." Dilios stated softly as Alexandria shook her head, feeling unSpartan like tears flood her eyes.

"No." She choked out again as she breathed in and out deeply, to try to stop her crying before it started.

Too late.

* * *

Alexandria sighed as she sat around one of the fires with Dilios, grabbing a cloth after she had finished cleaning what she could.

"No, don't put that on." Dilios protested as Alexandria sighed, shaking her head.

"I won't risk any further infections." She stated as she got up and kneeled behind him, wrapping the cloth around his head and tying it. She winced as she could already see some blood stained the cloth. "We'll have to remember to change it every day."

"Dilios!" Came her Father's voice as Alexandria jumped slightly, looking up as he walked over. "I trust that scratch, hasn't made you useless?" Leonidas inquired as he pointed to the wound, Dilios standing up.

"Hardly my Lord. It's just an eye." Dilios defended himself as Leonidas smirked in approval. "The gods saw fit to grace me with a spare." Leonidas sighed, nodding before he looked up towards the ridge, where the Captain stood alone.

"My Captain?" He asked softly as Dilios turned, looking on to the shadowed figure sadly.

"Curses the gods, and mourns alone." Dilios answered as he pointed towards him, Alexandria turning to look as well as she blinked back tears once again before any of the men could notice. Suddenly the cries of a horse could be heard as the three turned to face the commotion, seeing Daxos speeding into their camp on a black stallion. Alexandria looked on in confusion as she saw the man's terrified face.

"Leonidas!" He all but shouted as he jumped off of his horse, quickly jogging up to them. "We are undone. Undone, I tell you. Destroyed!" Daxos rambled on as Leonidas stepped forward, putting his hand up in a calming motion.

"Daxos, calm yourself!" Leonidas ordered as he too gazed on in confusion. What had the Arcadian so out of sorts? Alexandria looked to Dilios with the same confusion as he had on his face.

"Our hunchback traitor led Xerxes' Immortals to the hidden path behind us." Daxos reported as Alexandria bit back a gasp, paling slightly. Dilios, much to Alexandria's embarrassment, saw this and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "The Phocians you posted there were scattered without a fight." Daxos stated as Alexandria looked to her Father's expression, seeing that it was thoughtful. "This battle is over Leonidas!" Leonidas' face turned stormy at that.

"This battle is over, when I saw it is over!" He spit out as he turned, ignoring Daxos' repeated pleas.

"By morning, the Immortals will surround us. The Hot Gates will fall!" Daxos exclaimed as Leonidas ignored him, turning to his Spartan soldiers.

"Spartan! Prepare for glory!" Leonidas shouted out as he raised his arms in triumph, those around seemed to sit up straighter, prouder.

With more excitement in their faces.

Even Alexandria sported a smirk of her own.

"Glory? Have you gone mad?" Daxos asked breathlessly, not believing what he was hearing. "There is no glory to be had now. Only retreat or surrender. Or death." Daxos ended as he looked back up at Leonidas who stood defiantly proud.

"Well that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian!" Leonidas growled angrily as he stepped his way back to the man. "Spartan never retreat. Spartans never surrender." He stated before quieting down some. "Go, spread the word. "Let ever Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul!" Leonidas exclaimed, before backing off and quieting down some. "And while you're at it, search your own." He added as Daxos calmed, looking down before back up to Leonidas, his face hard set. Daxos backed off, as he turned, looking unsure of even himself before turning back to Leonidas.

"My men will leave with me." He stated confidently as he looked almost apologetic as he turned back, standing beside his horse. "Godspeed, Leonidas." He offered before jumping back onto his horse, and galloping out of camp. Alexandria looked to her Father as she bit her lips slightly, nodding.

He was making the right choice.

Leonidas smiled softly as he nodded to her and Dilios, before continuing on into the camp.

"Children!" He called to his men, his family. "Children! Gather round." He ordered as everyone gave him their undivided attention. "No retreat. No surrender." Leonidas began as he paced in front of his men, looking excited and ready for battle. "That is the Spartan law." He added in proudly as Alexandria and Dilios stood behind him, "And by Spartan Law we will stand and fight, and die." He paused slightly to let everything sink in as Alexandria looked on, feeling so incredibly proud to be this man's daughter. "A new age has begun. An age of freedom! And all will know that 300 Spartans gave their last breaths to defend it!" The soldiers broke out into their cheer as Alexandria listened to Dilios' voice call out, his arm jerking up with the others. She smiled as she looked up to him, he returning the favour.

She had to be supportive, be the Spartan woman.

"My friend." Alexandria heard Leonidas whisper in greeting as she looked over, seeing the bloodied and bruised Captain standing before him.

"I have lived my entire live without regret till now." The Captain began gruffly as Alexandria watched him sadly.

Astinos looked so much like him.

"It's not that my son, gave his life of for his country." The Captain stated as his bottom lip quivered slightly. "It's just that I never told him, that I loved him the most." The Captain admitted as Alexandria felt a new batch of tears fighting at her eyes.

That was all Astinos had wanted, strived for, was his Father's love, acceptance.

"That he stood by me with honour. That he was all that was best in me." The Captain finished quietly as Alexandria began to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay, relieved that no one had yet to notice her own inner battle. Leonidas stepped forward slightly as he looked onto his friend sadly.

"My heart is broken for your loss." He stated sincerely as the Captain looked up, disbelievingly.

"Heart?" the Captain scoffed as his face turned to one of unbridled fury. "I have filled my heart, with _hate_." The Captain answered as Leonidas nodded, still looking on sadly, nodding slightly.

"Good." He appraised as the Captain moved through the crowd, away from the circle. As he went by, Alexandria reached out, placing a hand on his arm. He turned to her, still looking completely lost as she smiled sadly.

"Astinos was always proud to be your son, Captain." Alexandria stated softly as the Captain's eyes watered, and he nodded slightly, offering her a sad smile in return for her comfort. Alexandria nodded as she let him go, let him move on.

"Dilios, let's take a walk." Came Leonidas' call as Dilios looked over in confusion. Alexandria nodded as she moved away from him, urging him to go as he soon fell in step with their King.

* * *

Alexandria sighed in relief as she saw the distant wheat fields of home, and the buildings of Sparta, still standing proud in the distance. Dilios smiled slightly as he looked down to her.

"We're home." He whispered softly as Alexandria smiled brightly, before the sinking feeling once again hit her. Yes, they were home, but 299 families, including her own, were about to hear of the news. That their Husbands, Fathers, Brothers, were not coming back. That Xerxes had won the Battle At The Hot Gates. Then she looked to Dilios, and saw the shame in his eyes as he looked onto the city, knowing he was feeling ten fold of what she was.

"My Father gave you this job, Dilios, you need not be ashamed that you weren't there." Alexandria tried to sooth as Dilios shook his head, dropping his shield. Alexandria sighed as she looked to him, placing her hand on the face to turn him to look at her.

"Come back with your shield, Dilios, with your honour, and live to fight another battle, another day, for there will be many more to come." Alexandria ordered softly as Dilios gazed down at her, as if in a daze.

"By the Gods, you're so much like your Mother." Dilios stated softly as he leaned down slightly to kiss her softly, holding her tightly to him.

* * *

They made their way through the trail running through the fields as Dilios held his shield up high, his face determined as he looked towards the city. Alexandria, though, was caught up in something else.

Her Mother's figure, standing in the field.

Dilios had given her, her Father's necklace, that her Mother had given him, telling her that Leonidas wanted this returned. Alexandria asked if he had, had any words to go with the necklace.

Dilios had shaken his head.

As she walked up to her Mother, she could see the cold set in her eyes as she stood in front of her.

"Mother." Alexandria greeted softly as Gorgo reached out, pulling her into a hug.

"My baby." Alexandria thought her Mother had whispered in relief, but she could have been mistaken.

That didn't sound like her Mother at all.

Alexandria pulled away slowly, as she gently took her Mother's hand, placing the necklace in it as she shook her head slightly. Gorgo's face was unreadable, as Alexandria slowly parted from her, leaving her Mother to her thoughts.

"Alexandria!" She heard her name being called as her little brother ran up, hugging her around the waist. Alexandria smiled softly as she hugged him tightly to her.

He looked so much like their Father.

"Go, and see to Mother." Alexandria stated softly as he nodded, letting go and running the rest of the way towards their Mother. Alexandria turned around slowly, looking up to Dilios sadly as she sighed, once again shaking her head.

"Come, let's go home." Dilios stated as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, leading her back to her city.

Her life.

Her home.

* * *

It was there, at the Hot Gates that 299 Spartan men lost their lives. 299 took the final stand against the tyrant, which in turn inspired the Greeks to move into action, being the first link in the chain reaction that lead to the Greek's victory over Plataea, to the win of the freedom. These are the battles that change history, whether for the good or bad, and none should be forgotten.

But there will always be one story that sticks out the most.

Of the 300 that battled the tyrant.

Of the odds.

The victories.

And the demise.

Of King Leonidas, and his 300.

* * *

I want to thank all my readers and reviews, you guys are honestly the best! I am sooo sorry for the much too long awaited ending of this story, I really have no excuse other then school, and since I'm on a snow day today I finally found myself getting my act together and getting this last chapter out to you. Thanks again and Godspeed to you all! 


End file.
